Secrets Beetween Dimensions - The Origin of the Books
by Animated-Geek-Lonely-Nerd
Summary: How do you explain the creation of the characters Sherlock Holmes and John Watson by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle? After the Daleks' unsuccessful attempt to turn Sherlock Holmes into their new leader, they attempt a new strategy, aided by a new ally. SECRETS BEETWEEN DIMENSIONS SEQUEL.
1. Here we go again

One year later ... First meeting of the Winchester and the Holmes

"In the three, you will enter the labyrinths of chairs and find the clues and you will return here, where you will have five minutes to catch your breath and solve the mystery," said Mrs. Hudson in a microphone, sitting in a chair on top of a small "stage" improvised by Dean with a little help from his grandmother.

Sherlock-Why'd you get me out of the competition? However simple it is for me, it doesn't mean that I don't want to participate

Molly-You're a lousy loser

Emily- (smile) Don't worry, Father, I will represent the Holmes, that wooden leg will not be a match for me.

Dean-Wooden Leg? Who's calling me the wooden leg?

Emily- (smiles) You orangutan ... see if you can keep up with me (I smile as Mrs. Hudson starts and runs into the labyrinth)

Dean was able to run faster than Emily but even reading the track he couldn't decipher it

Mrs. Hudson-So what's the answer?

Dean-The wind?

Mrs. Hudson-Well who had right of reply was Emily but the answer is correct Dean

Everything was going well until a familiar sound was heard

Doctor- Did you start the competition without me?

Emily- (smiles and shrugs) Hey, you said you went to the bathroom and did not come back

Doctor-Ok Emily Holmes, but this was 5 seconds ago

Emily- (rolls her eyes) It actually was yesterday

Doctor-Really? My old TARDIS ...

Emily- (whispers to Sam) when I'm not looking she calls the TARDIS sexy

Doctor: Hey, can you keep my secrets? Thanks

Sherlock-If you came to participate in the competition, I'm sorry to inform you that our families decided to disqualify us for being too clever.

John-Oh, those were not the words, we really can't stand your ego

Doctor- Whose idea was that?

Mary-Mama, Daddy (she laughed) What are you doing here? Really?

Doctor (sighs) Seriously? Okay ... I've been working on one thing and I finally got it ... it was actually an accident, Emily and I were stuck in a time line at one time and some time later, okay, I always wanted to say that, I don't really understand the chronology of drawings that use this, just know it's too much. The fact is that Emily was connected to the TARDIS, from there making the if ... I say girl here traced all the timelines of the Holmes, but she went crazy and well maybe a trip will fix that and what a better thing for one of the Picnic events being the two families on a journey through space time.

John-I knew you would do this sooner or later.

Doctor-Now what's the problem with traveling John? Let's go

Sherlock-Say goodbye to normality my friend

Doctor-Do you all agree to go?

Before the Doctor spoke, everyone was already walking toward TARDIS, briefly reminding her of a scene from her 10th regeneration. After they all entered, the Doctor entered her old friend.

Doctor-Well, everyone hold on and ... (pulls on some of the TARDIS's levers and buttons)

As soon as they arrived at TARDIS it got dark and one by one they all started to fall due to a vapor that she started to release and the time lady was the last to faint.

* * *

 **A/N: So here it is! The sequel for Secrets Beetween Dimensions, the first of a lot more arcs that make part of this universe. Hope you guys enjoy it!**


	2. Nothing has change apparently

The TARDIS dematerialized leaving its passengers fainted in a desolate field, far from the date they began their journey. Strax, who was around by beating a guy with a frying pan and that he had fought back with a baseball bat, recognized the sound and gave in to the guy who needed to see one thing, but the next fight was marked.

Doctor- (stands up still half disoriented) What a curious experience mr. Holmes

Sherlock-Thank you for the compliment, Smith, but well, I think we should go back it's getting late

Doctor (looks at the sides)- That's true, come on ...

That said some people were disappearing, but did not tell that they were being watched. It was dark, and Sherlock was with Molly at his side and with their entwined arms walked side by side leading everyone to Baker St.

Sherlock- (he got into 221b) Mrs. Hudson?

Molly-My dear she went to spend time with her sister, did you forget?

Sherlock-Of course, it's the old habit, Molly. We'd better change into these bizarre clothes and get ready for dinner.

Remarkably, there were Victorian-era clothes for everyone, John, Mary, Elizabeth, Dean, Sam, Castiel, Emily, Hamish, Ray and Joan. Far away, but still in London, Strax found TARDIS

Strax-You were confiscated by the Sontarian government. Where is your master?

The TARDIS only made a buzzing sound as if to hide a secret.

Strax-The masters will like to see you (He tied the time machine and put it in a wagon near there, climbing on it) Come on, terran animal otherwise I rip your guts and use as a whip for the honor of the Sontarians.

After Molly and Mary prepared dinner with Belle's precarious help, they all sat at the table for the meal.

Sherlock-Emily, What is your report of notes of our nightly experiences on the skill of disguise?

Emily-Great, Father. But why disguise the same as your dream? If I may ask

Sherlock-I don't know, I still don't know for sure, I think I felt nostalgic

John-You… nostalgic? Do me a favor

Hamish-Those clothes are strange but I even like them, they are comfortable

Ray-But these are more beautiful

Hamish- (shakes his legs as the children's chair is higher to reach the table) But they pinch (puts a chicken leg in the mouth scratching the neck near his tie) Father, can I play with Rachel?

Sherlock-Finish Your Dinner first

Hamish- (sighs and says without emotion) Yes, sir (he contends to eat looking at Rachel and frowning while no one looks)

Sam-Mr. Holmes I think you already know but a bizarre case happened in Sussex

Sherlock-Of course, I just don't know if it's one of mine or one of yours

Sam- (smiles sympathetically) We will be honored to investigate at your side, Mr. Holmes;

Sherlock-Let's leave tomorrow morning Samuel, I hope your father and brother accompany us.

Emily-What about Elizabeth and me, father?

Sherlock-You can come too ... You look like your mother and you will not stay here while we're gone.

Emily-You can bet on it.

Mary-And while we're there we'll handle the crimes here

Castiel-I will stay with the ladies to ensure their protection

Ray- (smiles) and I will protect you Father (she makes a cute face and hugs him making him turn purple)

Hamish- (he smiles with a piece of lettuce in his teeth) Rachel is strong, very strong, but I protect her (he said puffing out his chest)

Molly-Even knowing how to protect ourselves we have many protectors, how good we can protect each other and stay safe

Hamish- (laughs thinking funny the way his mother speaks and stares at the plate occupied only by the peas) I finished, can I play now?

Sherlock-Yes Hamish

Soon Sherlock and his party got ready for the next day's trip.


	3. In the evening

Strax finally arrived at Vastra's house bringing the apparently empty TARDIS.

Madame Vastra- (leaves the art room wiping her hands and sees Strax with the TARDIS) the Doctor ...

Strax-Yes master, but she's empty

Madame Vastra- Strange ... it seems we have a case (she turns to Jenny) Honey, we have an interesting case in hand

Jenny- (smiles) I'm going to make some more tea and get the investigation board

Sam went back to his family's house to pack his bags. Arriving there he met his sister-in-law Lisa, wife of Dean, Amelia his wife and on a walk near them was an 8 month old baby sleeping peacefully. His little girl, Angela.

"Sam!" Amelia stood up and hugged him, "I thought you'd be in time for dinner."

"I'm sorry, my love," he apologized. "A new case has arisen, and Mr. Holmes wants our help. I came to make my bag. We left early in the morning."

"That's so sudden!" His wife was surprised. "Well, this is your family ... just themselves to make a trip so suddenly."

"Well you chose to be a part of it." Sam smiled a little disgruntled at the joke in fear of her reaction.

Well, it's true mr. Winchester-Amelia put her hands on her waist and looked at him seriously-but I know I made a good choice.

"Oh ... good evening, Lisa, have you heard from Ben?" He tried to change the subject.

"He sent me a letter last week," Lisa told him, "It's testing week at Stonyhurst, but he's lucky Claire's helping him out."

"He still doesn't have the courage to declare himself to her, does he?"-asked Sam.

-I'm telling him that he should be honest with her and besides, I think he's too young to think of romance-Lisa said-but…

"You're afraid she'll reject him in a catastrophic way!" Dean appeared in the room in a very good mood. "You're talking about Ben, aren't you?

"Yes," his wife confirmed as he kissed her cheek.

"But he has all his life to take courage ... he's only 12 years old, right?" Sam said.

"You should listen to your brother, my dear," Lisa said, looking at Dean seriously. "You should stop stimulating our son's early novel."

"Sammy's right. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll put Andy in the crib. She's already asleep and ... "Amy started, but was soon interrupted by Sam.

"Let me take her, love," Sam said, already catching Andy in his lap and leading her upstairs with Amy's company, who was also sleeping.

Dean looked at the scene with a sad, smooth countenance.

"You blame yourself for missing that stage with Ben, am I right?" Lisa sighed. Dean's silence was stronger than a punch in her stomach. She reached up and grabbed his collar, started a kiss that would not end soon and when it was over Dean took Lisa in her lap to take her to the room.

Meanwhile Sammy and Amy watched Andy sleep.

Before going to sleep the Winchester brothers packed their suitcases, for the next day they had a great investigation.


	4. The investigation in Shoscombe

After saying goodbye to his beloved Amy in the morning, Sam went to 221B where he met Dean, Castiel, and Belle, who were already set to leave. Dean was trying to convince Belle not to go and Castiel was laughing in a corner with Ray, his daughter playing with his ponytail. Castiel had grown hair after losing to Dean in a bet in a horse race.

Dean felt defeated every time he tried to convince Elizabeth of the obvious, the trip was dangerous and he didn1t want to lose her again. At last she won but left him a little alone. Dean saw Belle catch Ray on her lap and head out into the corner. The little girl was strangely close to her, but it must be because Belle was very close to her mysterious mother and Belle's best friend. Dean came up to Castiel who smiled oddly at his daughter.

"I didn't know angels were such softy with their children," Dean said, smiling sideways and putting a cigar in his mouth, which made the angel look ugly-what happened? He blows bubbles - Dean blows the cigar making several soap bubbles come out. He took it out of his mouth - did you hear from Eliza, Castiel?

"She sends me letters," the angel said, smiling. "My Eliza is expecting our second child, that's wht I'm like this.

"Don't you want to go look after her?" Dean asked.

Belle came in before Castiel said anything she should not.

"Pregnancy is not a disease," she said.

!No, you stay. You are not well these days and there's E ... - Dean begins to say but is interrupted by Castiel.

"Stop unless you want a broken arm and ... we don't want anyone hurt in that situation." He placed his hand on his friend's shoulder and he looked at the angel's immobilized arm, understanding the message.

Sherlock then appeared in the room to gather them all.

-Are you ready? - He asked - the carriage is waiting for us.

He, John, and the three Winchester sibling and Ms. Smith said good-bye again to their loved ones and set off for the Shoscombe mansion. The housekeeper, Mrs. Sally was astonished to see so many strangers getting out of the carriage. She left immediately to find out who all these people were.

"Good evening," she greeted him as it was getting dark. "Excuse me, but I have to know who you are before you take another step inside Mr. Shoscombe's land.

"Of course I'm sorry if we frightened you," Joan said. "We've heard of the mysterious crime that happened here, and we've come to see if we can help resolve this mystery."

"You work at the police?" Sally asked, "since when do women work in the police?"

"Please forgive Miss Smith's rude attitude."- Sherlock said - we are a special department of Scotland Yard. These girls are under training, doing field research for laboratory work. Nothing more. I'm Detective Holmes. Can we talk to you? Is Mr. Shoscombe in?

"Well, I don't know, but if you prove to me that you are really detectives, I can at least give you shelter and food for now," the housekeeper replied.

Then the Holmes, Winchester, and Joan showed her badges made by Dean and Sam, which was enough for Mrs. Sally to let them in.

"So ... can you take us to where the crime happened?" - the doctor exuded asked, analyzing everything around her as well as the detective, which didn't go unnoticed by anyone - Excuse me, we already ... leave it alone ... if it was not uncomfortable I can ask you for a glass of water - Joan finished after feeling a slight headache.

The housekeeper did so as she told what she knew of the crime for the officers. Belle stayed behind to help her "aunt."

"Are you all right?" The girl demanded, frowning.

"Yeah, I'm ... now tell me you ... are you feeling alright? I really feel good and please I'm not as stupid as your brothers.

"Yes, I confess I'm a little worried, but I'm fine," Lizzie smiled at the older woman, who soon joined the boys.

When they arrived at the crime scene, Belle went to help her brothers and Castiel and the Doctor went to help Sherlock.

"I have analyzed a few things, but it seems to me that most of the crime belongs to you, Madame Smith," Sherlock said almost in a whisper, "the killer were a man of about 1.72 m and a woman of 1.53 ... but , it seems that they have been helped. Do you see that mark of dry blood? This third person, besides murdering the victim, was still injured, but this mark doesn't seem to be blood ... from Earth. The doctor in theoretical ufology could be of great help, "he said mockingly, but by now Joan was not listening.

She had ridiculously round glasses of rods and a little toy-looking device, and indeed it was.

-Sontrex, well ... it's just a guess you can mock at will - she said with a smile - he probably came in search of something, but could not ... - she said thoughtfully following a trail with her eyes to a box, where she picked up after putting gloves on and took out a metal ball of at most 20 cm by 15 in diameter.

She ran her hand over some of the symbols that didn't give much importance and found an opening. As she opened the metal sphere, she found a slimy red goo and a note attached to it that contained the following message: "Killing Sir Arthur Conan Doyle was not on my list of things to do on this holiday, but it will be done. After that I can get rid of the Doctor too. "

"Who is Sir Arthur?" Dean interrupted, for by now the 3W had begun to watch both detectives.

"Whatever he is, we have to protect him," said Joan and Sherlock at the same time.

"Spread my face, Smith. So let's go? I just wanted to know who this doctor is.

"Lady who?" Said the older woman, because the pain had worsened.

"How about we start looking for this Arthur Doyle?" Sam suggested.

"Good idea, Samuel, but where are we going to start?" Sherlock wanted to know.

-Well, how about the library? Or the city hall records? If he's someone else we should find something about him. "Sam shrugged.

-Bingo! - exclaimed Joan checking a book that was inside her jacket making a marking and guarding it - Sam and Dean, you go to the city hall. Me and Sherlock to the library and Castiel and Belle ... stay here and watch the place.

"Don't you think Mrs. Sally is going to wonder why they all leave at once? Castiel raised the question.

"That's why you and Elizabeth are staying," Joan said, chuckling.

"Well, I'm going to have a complete interrogation with Mr. Shoscombe - Belle answered - if you ask something I will say that they continued the investigation in London.

"Don't forget me Elizabeth," Castiel commented.

"It's going to be hard to forget," said the younger woman with a tedious voice and they went out to meet Sally.

-Will they come here again? The housekeeper asked when she saw all that movement.

"Yes, we will continue this investigation in the laboratory, but Miss. Novak and Mr. Winchester ... I mean, the opposite ... they're going to stay to collect some last data, "the ufologist told the housekeeper, smiling amiably.

"Right," the housekeeper grimaced, trying to understand how strange that group was, "have a good trip."

"Thank you, Miss. Dean said, kissing the housekeeper's hand and walking out.


	5. Under your nose

"Thank you miss ... let Lisa know this," Sam commented with mockery as they entered the carriage. "Is everything ok, Auntie? It seems your headaches have returned."

"I don't know Sam," Joan tried to disguise. "It seems so."

"You should see a doctor ... or a healer. Do you keep the diary of those dreams and these pains?" Dean said, still sulking with his brother.

"Don't worry about me," Smith smiled. "We'll help Doyle first, but I promise I'll take care of myself."

The trip to the city center was quiet and getting there they parted ways.

At the library...

Sherlock and Joan went straight to a shelf that contained an encyclopedia. There were 14 books marked D. Sherlock sighed.

"My friend," Joan smiled. "If we start, we'll finish soon."

"I still don't know why and I really hate not knowing, but it smells like Christmas that John cheated on pretending to have the memories of a king, who was actually a well-known knight. His name was Arthur ... he got the name of a boy who was following me" Sherlock said after they didn't find "sir" in the Doyle family.

"Bingo," she said in a startled voice, "what was the boy's last name?"

"He never said it, but he signed A.D. but he must be at least nine years old today," Sherlock said.

"Let's look in the address book then where Doyle lives," she said excitedly.

"Good idea ... to an ufologist," William said, opening the book where they had found the Doyle, "closer than we thought 221C Baker St.!

"You must be kidding!" Joan was stunned.

"He's right here!" Sherlock showed her "all we have to do it's to go home."


	6. The Doyle Family

By late afternoon the whole investigation group was back at 221B, minus Castiel and Belle who were still at Shoscombe Mansion.

"Well, we found out that Doyle lives right here in this building!" Holmes announced.

"I already knew that, my love," said Molly, "you never wanted to know them."

"Until now, my dear," he winked at her, "Madame Smith and I are going to find out who this Arthur is."

After counting all the information including the mysterious message of the sphere, Amelia, Mary and Molly arranged everything in the clueboard in the room. Joan knocked on the door of 221C with Sherlock at her side.

"May I help?" Mary Doyle answered and recognized her neighbor. "Holmes? Is it really you or did I get confused?"

"You're not mistaken, Doyle" he smiled dumbly "well I must confess that I am here to apologize."

"Why sir?" Mary asked.

"Well, my wife mentioned that I've never been very friendly to you and your family," he explained.

"I'm Madame Smith," Joan said. "It would be an honor if you and your family come to have dinner with us."

"Okay, I think I can attend" Mrs. Doyle answered, "I'll speak to my husband."

Sherlock and Joan exchanged a smile to seal the success of their plan.

Ding dong ... It was the sound of the bell at 221B Baker St. It was a few hours ago that the request was made and there they were, the Doyle couple with their little son Arthur who enjoyed the summer vacation away from boarding school. When Sherlock picked them up, the little boy surprised Mr. Holmes with a hug.

"Mr. Holmes! Mr. Holmes! I miss you! Where's John? I want to hear more of your adventures. I even helped write the last, you know. Mr; Holmes, "Artie said from Sherlock's side as his parents came in and greeted the family.

"Sorry, Mr. Holmes ... my son is a little agitated, but of course you already knew it" Mr. Doyle said trying to look nice, but he was looking for two things in the detective ... two things that Artie drew and helped John write when he could. The funny hat and the pipe.

"Then let's sit down?" Molly smiled, taking the pie that Mr. Doyle made it to the table.

"I hope you like it," said Charles Doyle, cordially pulling a chair for his wife to sit on, which was repeated by the residents of the apartment, and the children soon became inseparable friends.

"So ... it was very kind of you to make this dinner to be a good neighbor, Mr. Holmes. My son is very fond of you ... and Dr. Watson" said Mary Doyle, smiling but still impressed by the existence of a Mrs. Holmes.

"It's amazing how Holmes being a great detective had never noticed that your young neighbor was our fan," John laughed. "It's a pleasure to know Arthur properly."

"Thank you Dr. Watson," the boy said excitedly, "I drew a picture of you and Sherlock Holmes but it stayed at my school.

"I appreciate the admiration Arthur," Sherlock said a little more gently, "so let's eat before dinner gets cold."

Everyone poured roast turkey and mashed potatoes and ate in silence until it was broken by the children.

"Do you like frogs, Arthur?" Hamish asked.

"Not now, Hamish" his mother scolded him.

"I'm sorry, frogs?" Charles began to regret coming to dinner.

"Hamish is fond of frogs." Rachel helped her friend.

"I don't know, I like to see the frogs by the lake in my school," Arthur said.

"Your school?" Is it nice?" Ray wanted to know, excited.

"Yes, Artie tell us about your school," Joan began to investigate. "Has something interesting already happened there?"

"No, it's a normal school," said the boy, thoughtfully. "I've tried to find some mystery there, but the nuns say there's nothing to worry about there."

"Of course my son, it's a school," Mary Doyle laughed. "What can happen there?"

"The most unlikely places are the most interesting ones," Sherlock added.

"But once something strange happened," Artie remembered.

"Really? What's it?" Madame Smith was all excited.

"I've had a very strange teacher," Arthur began, "he was very interested in my drawings and I told him about the adventures of Holmes and Watson, he kept asking me every day, I thought it was strange."

"That really is a mystery," Sherlock commented.

"Don't listen to these nonsense Mr. Holmes, "Charles laughed," this is a child thing."

"Of course, of course." Joan took a sip of wine, beginning to create hypotheses.

Joan's mind didn't stop for a minute, she thought how intriguing this case was - this teacher ... he was like - she wanted to know, but when she got a strange look from mr. Doyle, she took out a napkin and wiped herself away – "excuse my curiosity, my fiancé is a teacher and he sometimes comments on a teacher who is ... invasive" she smiled "I'm just really curious."

Mrs. Doyle smiled and looked at her husband. She seemed to sympathize better with Joan.

\- How interesting, I have always respected a family of teachers ... especially her companions, but tell me Mrs. ...

"Ms. yet ... Joan Smith. " she smiled cordially.

"It's so interesting to see a fiancé... If you like, I can help you with whatever you need," Arthur commented. "Well, my teacher always seemed too curious and said I could be a great writer in the future," said the boy, swinging his little legs, trying to get the peas on his plate "Father told me that you ... I say that you and your partner were crazy."

"Oh yes, but I'll take it as a compliment." Sherlock winked at him.

"Talk about you, Holmes ... I'm not crazy, I think," John said, making the whole table laugh. "Well you could draw me and Mary and Mr. and Mrs. Holmes one day.

"Of course," Arthur agreed happily, "Dr. Watson, I would be delighted."

"Well, I think we'd better get going," Charles announced, "thank you for the invitation, it was all very sweet, Mrs. Holmes.

"Ah, you're very welcome," Molly said, "you'll always be welcome here."

"We really have to go?" Artie complained a little.

"You did not hear Mrs. Holmes?" His mother smiled. "You can come another day."

So the Doyle left the home of the Holmes.


	7. Joan's crisis

"I hope they like dessert." Sherlock said a little worried that Molly laughed and gave him a kiss.

"It was great, my love ... you improved your cooking abilities" she said, smiling.

The children were soon playing in the living room.

"If I get bigger than you, we'll get married," Hamish said, standing on tiptoe, as Ray was taller than he was.

"It seems so, haha haha," she said, but sat down on the couch a little sad and was hugged by her friend who sat next to her.

"Why are you sad? Is it your uncles again? "Hamish asked.

"It's just that Mama's going to have another baby and she's not going to pay attention to me," she said in a cute little pout, "Claire, my older sister already seems to like the younger baby and he was not even born."

"Don't worry, Ray, I will not let your parents forget you, I promise," Hamish said solemnly.

The girl smiled and hugged the youngest of the Holmes. He kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, Hamish," she smiled. "There are my other uncles who will not let Mother tell my other uncles who she is."

"Your family is very confusing, Ray," the boy said thoughtfully.

"Hamish," his mother called out, "help me get the table and then get ready for bed, it's almost time."

"Yes, Mother," the boy smiled and slowly disengaged himself from his friend. "I'll be right back, Ray," said the boy, laughing in the direction of the kitchen, and Ray went looking for Joan, who was drawing circles in her diary.

"What is it?" She asked, distracting Joan for a few seconds.

"I don't know," the older woman confessed, "they just come ... you want to see some of those nice drawings I made?" Joan wanted to know, and after the little girl agreed, she put on the picture page of a box written "Police Public Call Box" and a light appeared on the door.

On the other page there was a rather strange room with some shelves and things that even Joan could not explain, it seemed ... magical.

"It's very beautiful," Ray said smiling, admiring the writings.

The woman ran a hand through some circles on the side of the figure.

"Sometimes I think they want to tell me something, but I don't know ..." she lets a tear slip and erase the ink in the notebook along with other smudges.

Ray hugs her, having never seen her aunt cry like this.

"I hate not knowing," said the older woman in sobs turning the pages and running her hand over the figures as if trying to remember something, she could only cry more and more, making thick salty rails stain her face as the drops stained the ink on the paper.

"Joan!" Mary is scared to see her condition "what happened?"

"I don't know, Mary," the older woman sniffed, "I can't understand any of my dreams or why I'm making these scribbles I ... I doubt who I really am."

"You're Joan Smith, my cousin." Mary wiped away her tears "a doctor in ufology and fiancée to Mel Williams."

"But ... no matter what, you don't need to worry, my little one ... you're right I should protect you, not give you trouble" she didn't know why, but she had a huge will to protect Mary, she let herself be hugged by Mary and Ray -you are all that the war didn't take from me, even my sanity was gone ... thank you."

"You're welcome," Mary smiled. "Now be glad, Mel soon will come and see you, how about we start planning the wedding?"

"Excellent idea." Madame Smith forced a smile. "I think I'll go to sleep."

"Rest," Mrs. Watson said "good night."

"Good night," Joan answered and left.

Then Mary put Ray to sleep, and Joan could not sleep so easily. Little did she know that the answers she wanted were closer than she imagined.


	8. The message in the TARDIS

In the house of Madame Vastra ...

"Come to see what I found," Strax called.

As soon as she heard Strax, Madame Vastra walks over to him still bathed in flour, as she was trying to help Jenny in the kitchen.

"I hope it's not a cuckold anymore ... oh my brethren ... it can't be," said the reptilian in surprise. "Jenny, come and see ..."

"What happened? Strax brought in another dog thinking he was a Vulcano from the planet Futh-Luch wanting to join him to conquer the land" she said in the middle of laughter but soon she fell silent at the sight of TARDIS "where is Strax? Where did you find it?"

"Down near the field," the sontarian replied, "no sign of the Doctor or the boy who walked with him."

"Are you sure? ... so let's go in and take a look" when the Madame was approaching the ship a hologram solidified in front of her, it was the Doctor ... The Doctor.

"I'm a TARDIS interface program ... " the hologran said some things as if wanting to explain a miscalculation of highly difficult calculations - attention! Attention! Emergency, the Doctor is in human form! The clock has to be deactivated... Deactivate... " it kept repeating the hologram with a hiss and disappeared in the blink of an eye, and in the other hymns of Missy and Moriarty began to appear on all sides repeating the phrase "we're back, we're back " which made Madame Vastra, Jenny and Strax form a circle carrying some weapon in the direction of attack.

"And now? Let's crush them for honor ..."

"You'd better keep your mouth shut," Jenny shouted, interrupting Strax "There it goes our normal life…"


	9. The Report

Meanwhile, Castiel and Belle return to Baker St and are greeted by the children.

-Papa! - Ray hugged him hard - I missed you so much.

"Don't worry, my dear," he smiled. "I'm back."

"Well, they're back! I want a full report of everything they've gathered, "Sherlock said.

"Give them some rest." Mary caught his attention.

"All right, I'm used to my godfather's way," Belle sighed. "Castiel can tell you how it was, didn't you?"

"Of course." The angel sounded a bit disconcerted. "Be still," he agreed "Shoscombe said the employee who died was Jim Laurens, a young man who told him he saw something strange in the woods and went to find out what it was. The next day he didn1t come back and when they were looking for him they found him dead."

They sat down on the couches and were able to breathe a little and tell some parts, leaving others secret, for example, the real reason for returning home to the Holmes earlier ... and the approaching holidays.

"If it's not too much of a problem I need to rest, the road has been long and I'm not in my best shape," Belle said.

"Will you be all right, godmother?" Ray said worried about the older woman.

"Yep." Belle smiled at the younger girl and kissed her forehead, climbing the stairs and entering the second door on the left.

"We found Eliza on the trip ... and they had a warm talk ... that must be why she's tired," said the angel to answer a silent question. "How is Joan? I received a telegram from Mel inviting everyone to investigate a college. I didn't quite understand, but he said it was about young Doyle. You would understand, he said. "Castiel smiled and looked down the stairs to Ray, whispering just for her to hear as he lifted her in his arms and up the stairs.

"I have a mission for you. Your mother is feeling bad about her looks, how about you drawing a picture to please her? "

Upon hearing these words, the girl smirked, fantasizing the designs that could be made. Then, on the first floor, a commotion occurred. Sam and Dean entered the house, one worse than the other, but generally they were pale and seemed to have run a walking marathon that even Dean's black mare, Baby, could not reach. Their pupils had reduced in size and fainted as soon as they entered, mumbling disjointed things like "they came," "Novaks are in danger," "they're gone ... they're gone." That said, Sam evaporated in a golden light, but before completely disappearing to turn a ball of light, he said "the deadline goes until the second comes to the world!"

"Sam!" Amelia cried out in despair as her husband disappeared. "Does anyone explain to me what happened?"


	10. Division of the Mission

"Amelia" Dean sighed trying to compose" we were on a mission we thought it was just one more monster, but it seems we got more problems."

"What happened to Sam?" She insisted.

"I remember we found violent angels" he sat "Pure as they call themselves and ... well, they wanted to kill us but we didn't understand the reason, in the end they took my brother."

"To where? Tell me, I'll go with you! "Amelia said.

"No, please, stay calm. I'm worried, too, but we have to think before we act," Dean said and hugged her.

Amelia had lost Samuel, her husband, her love, her ground. Several salty layers ripped her make up into her now white cheeks, a little more red and wet.

"You're right," she admitted in between suppressed sobs and the object that had been left of Sam's disappearance, a book, she took and pressed against her chest. Lisa comforted her as best she could while the guests of the house remained in shock about what had happened.

"I have to tell Castiel that his wife is in danger ... whoever she is" this last statement was so low that it was muffled by the sound of Joan and Sherlock fighting like two little children ... again.

"Ms. Smith I agree that there was alien interference in Laurens's death but where will this lead us? I can't see connection to the case of Doyle" Sherlock said convict.

"But there's every possibility that the two worlds are connected." Joan tapped her foot to emphasize her words. "Ever thought the alien that killed Laurens might be chasing after Artie too?"

"Oh for God's sake, stop it." John stopped them from attacking each other. "We have 3 problems and many of us have to solve them. Mel said he'd investigate Doyle, wouldn't he? You two go to Lancashire. I'm going to continue helping Mary and Molly with the Shoscombe case, Castiel and Belle will help us and Dean goes with Lisa and Amelia after Sam, are we understood?

Everyone was frightened by the authoritarian way John was talking about seeing how bad the situation was.

"What happened to Sam / Samuel?" Both Sherlock and Joan wanted to know at the same time and this made them more outraged, they were still fighting each other.

"Whatever it is," Joan said first, "we have to keep a communication or a code because the 3 cases can be the same and we need to know about the three and how to solve it ... I myself started to study astrophysics and finished in ufology ."

Everyone seemed to agree with the brunette and after gathering everyone in the room, Dean began to tell everyone what had happened.

"Who were these angels and what exactly did they want with you?" Sherlock asked puzzled.

"I really don't know, I just know that besides my brother, Castiel's family is in danger," Dean explained once again. "You know who Castiel is?"

"Some of my brothers ... they think that whoever has a family ... just like me, they are traitors. They're pretty annoyed by the birth of my Ray, Eliza cannot tell her family ... well ... that's running out of bounds ... now with my second child, things got complex. My Eliza and Ray are in danger, not to mention our baby either male or female.!

"You can't protect yourself from your brothers?" Molly asked.

"At the end of the day, there's no way to get away from your family, Mrs. Holmes. " He smiled sadly.

"But you have to fight," Beth said, getting up from the chair, "we can not stand still, I don't know about you, but I will not stand still while my brother is in danger."

"Yes, Elizabeth. You're going to stay here and help with the Shoscombe case, "Mary said strangely." Now we have to figure out how to help in all three cases, but focus on just one for each group."

"I agree with the division John made," Sherlock said, "we just have to start planning and acting now.

"But I want to help get these angels ..." Belle said.

"Bad angels, mmhmm" Ray said, jumping into the circle of people.

"Don't worry, my sweetheart," her Uncle Dean smiled at her, "we'll all take care of you.

"Thank you ... you're a good uncle." Ray smiled and went to hug him.

"It's my job, Ray," he said, undoing the embrace.

Each of the groups formed under John's division prepared their journey and their research strategies.

"Come here now, I find a map that can take us to the "pure angels " and so we will save our skin," said Dean extending the map on the table. "Lisa, tell Ben they're in danger too."

"Yes, I will." His wife answered and sent the message.


	11. Villiain family reunion

A time after these events, in modern London Irene Adler received a strange visitor.

In the living room Missy admired the furniture while she was having tea offered to her.

"Good afternoon, what do you want?" Irene asked bluntly.

"I'd like to ... talk to your husband." The timelady gave a sinister smile.

"He's not here in the moment, but whatever you want to deal with him, you can talk to me directly." Irene was firm.

"Well" the timelady smiled from the corner, coming close to Irene "the daleks have not given up yet ... they're still looking for a leader, but now they have more dangerous allies."

Irene Adler listened intently, then asked for a minute and fetched tea for them. When she returned, they began to talk about the Daleks' new plan and how they would gain more power.

"You betrayed us the last time," she accused, analyzing her former crime partner. Missy made a little childish pout and then laughed out of nowhere.

"Only interests ... that's how it's here on this little planet, isn't it?" She stirred her tea and moistened her lips with a lost look "Even when it's of your interest you stay ... you should know that, my daughter."

"Of course," said Irene bitterly, "you abandoned me here to do what was in your best interest."

Missy smirked and seemed to pay attention to her tea.

"This is my girl, but it wasn't my fault, it was the circumstances ... relax no one will know ... for now" she laid the tea on the table "I think it's in my…"

"My dear ... I'm here," said Moriarty, interrupting Missy. "Ah, but what the crazy lady wants here? I made it very clear that if you came to me again I would kill you."

"You calm down, as it was easy to kill me," his mother-in-law laughed mockingly, "now I understand why Rebeca ran away from you."

"Do not put Rebeca in the conversation." James was dangerously serious. "Tell me what you want."

"You still want to destroy Sherlock, don't you?" Missy said, and Moriarty only narrowed his eyes in response. "Well, I've been thinking, and how about you take revenge in a way that's finally going to be final? You know we'll find a way to send him to a timeline he won't even remember if he is and will live there for the rest of his days without further disrupting his plans."

"Would you be willing to do that?" Moriarty grimaced. "Could you take all the disgusting people he calls family with him?"

"Of course, there's the perfect occasion for that." Missy giggled.

"And when will it be?" Irene asked irritably.

!Ah this I can't say Mommy has to have secrets darling" the timelady blinked "I'm just going to get rid of Sherlock because I really like you and I warn you so everything has worked out okay?"

"Ok" Moriarty finally seemed satisfied "but if you disappoint me again Master I find a way to take revenge"

"Oh?" Missy feigned fright "Would you kill your wife and daughter?"

"No, but I'd hide them where you wouldn't even dream." He made a defiant look.

"Ah! You're so funny! " Missy laughed and patted his face." I have to go kids, I'll let you know as soon as the plan works, bye-bye! "

Missy left her daughter's house and went to the annual meeting of the Winchester and the Holmes. She altered the TARDIS, who could not prevent the journey or change the memory of her passengers but did her best to help them, managing to make them themselves, but fitting in with the time they were taken in.


	12. The teacher's visit

Meanwhile in the chandelier of the castle ... I mean in the time of Victorian London, Vastra tried to understand everything that TARDIS had shown her.

"But why was that hologram a boy?" Trax commented.

"I think the Doctor has become female Doctor in her last regeneration," the Silurian explained. "We need to find her and know what exactly happened, maybe she's in danger."

So Madame Vastra tried to contact River Song to see if she would know anything. River answered her and said she would be at his house that night. She was surprised when a Prof. Mel Williams appeared for dinner.

"Is it possible that she, too," began Vastra, and everyone seemed to agree, "Strax ... let the geography teacher come in."

When Strax saw Prof. Williams, he was not impressed.

"The mistress ordered you to come in," he said grumpily.

"Thank you, sontarian warrior," Mel said. "I came here on behalf of River Song. It's very serious what I have to tell to Madame Vastra."

"Prof. Williams? "" The lady of the house came to greet him "what are you doing here exactly, and how do you know me?"

"Well," he said thoughtfully, "do you remember that battle in the tunnels in London?" Do you remember seeing the Doctor that day?"

"I didn't think he was there," Madame thought, "perhaps he was fighting the same enemies elsewhere, but well, I'm pretty sure the Doctor's latest regeneration made him a woman."

"Yeah, that's right," Mel smiled. "On that day River Song was hit by a bullet. The Doctor saved her by sharing some regenerative energy, but since the Doctor became a woman, that also made River a man. I am River Song but now my name is Riv Song. Mel Williams is just another disguise."

"Good" Vastra sighed." I suspected that, but what about the Doctor? " Where is he or is she?

"Wouldn't it be the other way around, Miss Pond?" Strax asked.

"Yes Strax"Mel agreed.

"But where is the Doctor now?" "Vastra wanted to know.

"So here's the funny part ... she's here, along with our whole family, but she doesn't remember who she is," Riv said.

"That's serious," Vastra mused "Strax. Find them."

"They're in a region called Lancashire at a girls' school," the sontaran replied after tracking them.

"The boarding school?" Mel wondered "but what would Joan do there?"

"Oh ... it's the Doctor," Jenny said, as if it were obvious, and everyone stared at her "even if she was forgetting who she is, she's going to want to investigate something, am I wrong, Mr. Pond-or would it be Mr. Smith?"

"I think only Mel is enough, Jenny," the professor smiled. "Whatever it is, I'll go after her in Stonyhurst and I'll keep you informed about the Doctor."

Mel said goodbye to his friends and went to boarding school.


	13. The reunion of Smith and Williams

Joan and Sherlock tried to come to an agreement as the carriage took them to Stonyhurst.

"Do you know what's going to happen?" Sherlock looked at the window while the Doctor tied her hair and put on a top hat.

"I'm going to say that Charles sent me to talk to this professor," Joan replied, "to see if he's an alien or just a curious one."

"And you really think you're going to convince such a teacher easy like that?" Sherlock hesitated.

"I can change plans when we get there, okay?" Joan was irritated. "I can adapt to the situation. I forgot something!"

"What was it this time?" He said rolling his eyes.

"I forgot to ask the Professor's name for Artie," she declared.

"You're lucky I did it for you." Sherlock smiled triumphantly. "And you are luckier because the teacher is your fiancé."

"What? But what is Mel up to?" Joan thought again.

Mel waited for Joan and Sherlock where the parents came to visit their children. He soon spotted them and rushed to greet them.

"Hello, sweetie," said Mel, smiling, "what are you doing here?"

"What do you think Mr. Williams?" She said, adjusting her coat, "investigating ... you."

"Spoiler?" The blond looked up at the other corner trying to seem oblivious to the situation.

"Oh, I hate you." Joan puffed her cheeks childishly, pretending to look elsewhere.

"No, you ..." Riv said as he was interrupted by Sherlock.

"Hi ... I'm still here."

"Of course Mr. Holmes "Riv has shaken his hand "it's a pleasure to see you, you are investigating exactly what, if I may know?"

"Young Doyle ... he's in danger and, well, we know you're investigating, too. You teach what subject?

"Geography" Riv answered,"he's a crucial piece of something much bigger.

"So your investigation is in advance, my love?" "Joan asked "what you found out about him?"

"There's something I need you to do before I tell you more" he warned "Come to my quarters now."


	14. A crazy trip

Joan and Sherlock followed him suspiciously. Inside the room they sat on the bed and waited for Williams's next action.

"This may hurt and you may faint, but I assure you it's necessary," he warned.

"Mel, what are you going to do?" Joan despaired.

"Trust me." He kissed her cheek and handed her a watch.

Immediately Joan's headaches returned. Riv adjusted his vortex manipulator and pressed a few commands. A blue light struck Madame Smith and Holmes. They both fainted. Hours passed, and finally Sherlock and Joan woke up.

"Riv!" She called out firmly but still weakly, "I remember everything now."

"Mrs. Smith" Sherlock tried to sit down "when did we travel to the Victorian era? And it looks like your husband found us."

"All right!" Riv smiled. "Now that you remember who you really are, we're ready to plot a plan against the Daleks."

"Well ... before you go on ... do you teach geography?" The Doctor started to laugh out of nowhere.

"You can laugh as much as you like, Doctor, but my mother was right," Riv replied. "I needed a disguise to protect Arthur, ah, speaking of this, where did you find that sphere with the message?"

"More creative than your Marvelist idea," the Doctor laughs, but suddenly he seems to know what he's doing. "So, sir geographer, what have you discovered about Mr. Holmes's future father here?"

"What do you mean, ?" Holmes said, nodding his head, and suddenly everything around him began to spin and he was no longer in Victorian London.

 _"You're falling, Sherlock_ ," a sharp, insane voice said in his head. " _He's dividing the ages,"_ said another voice now sweeter, and suddenly his back dropped several newspapers and he was among them " _more than 100 years ago, the famous detective .._." now seemed to be a reporter. Then finally the fall seemed to have an end a few feet off the ground and then the scene changed, everything around him seemed to change and he was in his mental palace standing on top of himself and that was how his fall came to an end. Holmes got up quickly, he was at Baker ... oh yes ... it was at Baker St 221b, on his side was someone sitting in an armchair " _I see you woke up, my little brother, change your clothes."_ It was Mycroft, but he seemed to be two different people. He got up and put on his usual clothes, but there was something different. A funny hat and a pipe. " _Put them on, Mr. Holmes_ ," a childish voice suggested as he wrote something in a notebook. " _Mommy can I visit Mr. Holmes ?_ ," the little boy said to a woman, and she looked worried. Again the scene changed and it was a place full of mirrors and a chest in the middle with the funny hat and a pipe " _I'm sorry for my fiancé, brother_ " said the voice of Myc in the air "I made a mistake ... protect your family "so he looked at the mirrors and each one was a version of himself and John talking nonstop _" elemental, my dear Watson_ " sometimes just " _elementary "_ some of his scenes appeared, but it didn't seem to be him. Suddenly a boy appears growing up and turning an old man " _wake up, my son"_ said the old man and soon disappeared and all the glass broke revealing Molly and John. They helped him up and put his hat and pipe on him so it all rolled back and turned upside down until he opened his eyes and saw that he was back in Victorian London.

"He woke up," someone spoke away ... It was the Doctor who had rolled his arms in search of nicotine patches" well, he's clean.

"We're in another dimension," he said, winking. "I don't exist here."

"Well, it's not another dimension, it's a timeline where you're supposed to not exist," Doctor explained.

"Anyway this will bring a consequence for the future" Riv completed "Arthur Conan Doyle will make him nothing less than a fictional character."

"That's ridiculous," Sherlock laughed disbelievingly.

"Actually, if I remember correctly what I read on John's blog," the Doctor began, but it was interrupted by Sherlock.

"It's not the first time it happened ... but I was on an overdose at the time."

"And what you're experiencing here is very real," Riv said emphatically.

"I'm here, aren't I?" Sherlock snapped, "I just can't believe I'm going to become a fictional character."

"But it's true and it will only happen if we keep Arthur alive." Riv finished his explanation.

"Do you know exactly who wants to kill him?" The Doctor asked.

"It has to do with the murder on the Shoscombe mission," Prof. told him that who killed Jim Laurens also wants to kill Arthur Conan Doyle.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Sherlock got up and straightened his hat "at least in the midst of all this mess and ridiculous story we have a crime to be prevented".

Taking advantage of the detective's enthusiasm, the three left Stonyhurst and set off to find the rest of the family to restore everyone's memory.


	15. Night Hunt

On the outskirts of Stratford in isolated and common streets walked Amelia Lisa and Dean. They didn't know exactly what he was looking for.

"Here!" He said and they both stopped. "Me and Sam were chasing a vampire here, at least that's what we thought, but we were cornered by angels."

"Angels? How do you know they were angels? And why would they be pursuing them?" Amelia was trying to understand.

"Well, to start with, they were better dressed than any rich guy," Dean replied, "and this is not the first time angels have threatened us. Can you draw this symbol while I check the surroundings, my love? Can you help Lisa, Amelia?

"Of course." Lisa took the book he held and copied the symbol shown to her.

She scribbled the traces from above and Amelia completed them.

"Calm Amy, I know very well the affliction that is going on, but be hopefully and think that Sam can defend himself very well." Lisa tried to comfort her sister-in-law.

"I didn't find anything suspicious. We'll have to wait." Dean came back and warned them.

Suddenly a glare appeared and stood in the middle of the stealth a bearded man with dark hair and shrewd eyes.

"Very clever Dean Winchester," he laughed mockingly, "but that will not be enough to free your brother."

"Then please clarify to me what it takes to free my brother," the hunter said crisply, "what do you mean by the term of the second child?"

"Well, my name is Lemuel," said the angel, "you are my traitor brother Castiel's best friend. And you know full well that he has a family, give his wife, his daughter and the baby that will be born or Samuel will suffer the consequences."

"Where's Sam?" Dean replied, trying to hold on to the distress.

"Samuel is ... safe for the time being, but if Castiel's wife and second heir is not delivered to me he will suffer the consequences ... I have bigger plans for his firstborn, bigger plans to be exchanged for a simple one of darkness."

"Are you trading with your enemies?" "The hunter instigated-since when do you betray your own purpose for life?"

"I have no obligation to answer your questions, just give us what we want to hunter and have your brother back." Lemuel gave one last warning and disappeared.

"We have to talk to Castiel, he needs to help us," Amelia said as if that was the best solution.

"Eliza is in danger," Dean finally said, "and we don't even know who she is, we must have a serious conversation with a certain angel."

"I think the most important thing is to protect Castiel and Ray ... and also Eliza, no matter who she is," said Lisa and Amy thought, but finally agreed and they returned to Baker St. arriving at the same time that the Doctor, Mel and Sherlock.


	16. One more meeting

"Glad to see you," Doctor said, struggling to keep up the Victorian side. "Have you found Sam?"

"The situation is worse than we imagined," Dean said, "the angels want Castiel's family in return for Sam."

"I think we'd better have a meeting ... so we can know each group's progress and help each other," Belle suggested as she met them at the door.

"Sure," Sherlock agreed, "that's a good idea, ask everyone to sit at the table."

After everyone settled down the owner of the house began to say.

"We went to Stonyhurst and Prof. Williams gave us important information about the Arthur Conan Doyle case. The boy is really in danger. But before we proceed, there is something you have to know, isn't it, Doctor?"

"Dr. Smith," the Doctor said, pretending not to know what he was talking about. "You've been wrong, Holmes, the one thing everyone needs to know is the advance, in case this is a matter of protection, and besides, we need to find and rescue Sam."

Sherlock looked at her with his alert, shrewd blue eyes, perfectly understanding the message that she didn't want to restore the memory of the rest of the family. He didn't question her, at least for now.

"We found an angel ... well ... things are not very well," he said, swallowing hard and looking at his best friend. "Eliza is in more danger at the moment, Ray ... we have to keep an eye on her if possible all the time because she is also in danger"

Dean ended up looking at everyone and his sister who was the one with Castiel, who was in danger too. He couldn't bear to lose one more brother.

"Belle you can be responsible for Ray ... I know she really likes you" It was enough for him to see his sister with some possible illness that Castiel was trying to cure, Castiel and Ray are in danger, a friend and a child he considered family "and take care of you too."

The whole family had their attention on the eldest son and how he suffered. At the end of the meeting Belle went to her brother and hugged him tightly.

"Don't worry ... we're going to save Sam, and Castiel's family can take care of themselves, they've gone through more complicated things, but now you have to take care of yourself too and Lisa, well, you deserve some rest. Let me stay in the protection of Castiel's family. Eliza is my friend, I think I'm the right person to help her. I love you, my brother ... let's get out of this and don't worry about me, no one dies of virose" she smiled and the two siblings hugged each other tight "I promise ... we will get out of this situation."


	17. Interrogatory

Sam opened his eyes to a place that seemed strange and familiar at the same time. The light made his eyes ache.

"He's finally awake," said a man in a coat and top hat. "Are you willing to tell us where the human is who has shamed our people with the betrayer Castiel?"

"If I'm not mistaken," Sam replied, "angels have the Lord's permission to marry. Why do not you accept that?"

"Because our race must be pure to keep the light and the power ever stronger. No impurities of races inferior to ours. Our nature mixed with those filthy idiots who are humans, the worst of all races that could mix our pure and light lineage! Just imagining a part of us inhabiting a bark that is not its host makes me nauseous ... the Lord was not in his faculties in this decision, because these impure ones made the head and the heart with sentimental rubbings ... I don't understand how our union with a race that is incapable of following a simple order is allowed, "said the angel walking around Sam with an elegant cane raising it in moments that he raised his voice.

"If you want me because of Eliza," she said, "you're going to waste your time because I don't even know her, and I don't know where she is."

"Oh, you know her, yes, and she may even be considered a scum just as she and her darling Castiel. Sometimes representativeness and blood equals each other Samuel"said the angel with the face of a few friends "where is Eliza?

"I said I don't know," said the youngest of the Winchesters, "you should ask Castiel."

"Don't you think we tried?" The angel replied. "Castiel protects you with all his might."

"He protects her even from us ... we don't know who she is or why we cannot know who she is, I don't understand why you captured me, but it will not work. Eliza will not come here because she has no motive. I don't even know her, I'm not important to her."


	18. Discussions and Decisions

Meanwhile at the Winchester Mansion

The Doctor was writing a letter to Madame Vastra telling her what happened when Sherlock sat in the chair in front of him.

"Are you all right?" Asked the Doctor without taking her eyes off what she was writing.

"And why would I be? Why can a child decide my future? Or was it because I have to pretend to belong to this dimension, where I do not even know if I make my decisions or if I'm commanded by someone's pen or maybe fingers ... that's why I'm not well or because the only person who knows this is a couple of aliens that are in changed places?"

"Technically Mels is an Earthling ... I guess, I don't remember if she ... I mean he was born on Earth, but his parents were human, I'm sure of that. I thought I'd gotten used to things like that since our last adventure."

"Well ... I still don't understand a lot of things ... it must be because I deleted useless knowledge like the planets in my solar system," Sherlock said, making the Doctor laugh at his face.

"I learned that when I was 1 year old and well now I have more than 2,000."

"It's easy for you to laugh, isn't it, Joan?" He said even more irritably. "At least does Mel have any clue to your ball from whoever wants to kill Artie?"

"You're the detective here, mister," Doctor replied.

"And you know-it-all aliens I don't know." Sherlock grimaced. "Answer my question."

"Mel said he was able to trace the origin of the ball, we just have to go to it," Doctor explained. "Probably this sphere has come to rest on my things as a warning of who is after Artie."

"We'll have to wait for Mel then to go home," the detective concluded.

Not far from them, another fierce argument was about to begin.

"We need to talk to Eliza, Castiel" Dean asked seriously-we have to negotiate a way to rescue Sam without harming her.

"I ... I cann't Dean," his best friend sighed.

"Seriously Dean trust me it's not a good idea," his sister tried.

"She's your friend, isn't she?" Dean said, "if I can't talk to her, then negotiate for me please. Our brother's life is also at stake."

"She's safe, Dean!" Belle said a little louder than she wanted "if you go where she is you will destroy her safety".

"A spell!" Dean snapped his fingers, still not giving up "we sent a message in a spell to her and she answers, can you do that for her, What you think?"

"That's acceptable," Castiel agreed


	19. The Secret in the Departing

Meanwhile, Mel parked the TARDIS in front of the Watson's house and walked in unceremoniously. Mary was the first to see him.

"I'm sorry to come in like this, my dear," he apologized. "I have an urgent business to deal with Holmes and Joan."

"Did you find out about Artie's killer?" Mary guessed.

"Yes," Mel replied and went into the house looking for Sherlock and the Doctor.

"Prof. Williams" Sherlock said grumpyly, "Is there something for us?"

"You have agreed, as you always do, Mr. Holmes," Mel said, "I need you to accompany me, to say goodbye to everyone, our journey will be long."

Even worried Sherlock understood the gravity of the situation and did what Riv was asking for. So he left his family and other inquiries about the care of the Watsons and followed him.

"Where are we going?" He asked, already inside the TARDIS.

"To the place of origin of the sphere" Riv responded by programming the coordinates "Skaro."

"And here we go again," Sherlock said, remembering the inhabitants of the planet.

"Wait Doctor," a female voice shouted in the distance, and as they turned around, they saw a woman wearing a mask "be careful."

"You ..." she tried to tell the Doctor, but the woman motioned for her to be quiet "now it all makes sense ... you are Eliza."

"Whatever ... keep me posted," Eliza said. "I still have my cell phone ... like everyone else's."

"You can leave." Doctor smiled and Mel and Holmes looked at each other. Even with the mask they would recognize that voice.

"Are you sure she'll be okay?" Sherlock said, a little worried.

"The consequences for her choices are coming" the Doctor replied "she will have to decide whether to reveal herself or not."

The Doctor was looking worried, she had never made that connection, but now everything got more dangerous.

* * *

 **a/n: Anyone has a guess of who is Eliza?**


	20. Surprise in Skaro

As soon as Eliza was gone and they arrived at Tardis, the Doctor opened a big smile, her old friend was standing there. Right in front of her. The timelady, for a moment forgot all the concern that those 3 cases involved and all the danger.

She opened the doors and walked smiling inside the ship pressing a few buttons with Mels behind correcting some things.

"Do you still wear the brakes?" Mel asked as a rhetorical question to the Doctor who simply ignored him, smiling and touching her nose in affectionate fashion.

"Melvin Pond Williams and William Sherlock Scott Holmes, welcome to the chaos!"

"You're too excited by my standards," Sherlock commented.

"Don't tell me the great detective is scared?" Doctor retorted.

"Years have taught me to be cautious," he countered grumpily.

"Mr. Holmes is right, my love. "Riv intruded." Skaro requires all care, but we have the advantage of finding out exactly what our enemy wants.

The three of them walked for some time in silence until they reached the fortresses of the city. Everything was very suspiciously quiet and silent. Until a hooded human figure appeared behind them.

"Stop there in the name of Davros!" The woman said, pointing a cyber pistol at them.

The 3 travelers were astonished to see a humanoid being on a planet inhabited by cyborgs.

"River!" Jenny lowered her hood and hugged her stepfather "how good I found you in time! I got alerted as soon as you told me you were coming here!"

"So ..." The Doctor snorted irritably, "what else are you doing that you didn't tell me?"

"Saving lives and multiverses and getting allies," River replied smiling, knowing the question had been asked for him.

"But what are you doing here, my daughter?" The time lady now turned to Jenny.

"I've been Cindy Shirley Lux" she replied "helper turned into dalek sec of the deadly Yancy Callum, the killer hired by the daleks to capture the alleged creator of Sherlock Holmes and make him completely dalek to be his new leader."

"They didn't turn you into half Dalek, did they?" The Doctor asked, distressed like an mother hen.

"No, Father," Jenny replied, "I managed to gain their trust and I convinced them without having to demonstrate."

"But why didn't the Daleks themselves go after Artie as they were after you?" River asked Sherlock.

"Last time they were knocked out by bullets in their eyes and our displays of affection, love and compassion," the detective replied.

"Artie is the target of the Daleks Jenny," the Doctor told her, "he's responsible for turning John and Sherlock's adventures into books. We have to stop Yancy Callum from accomplishing her goal."

Jenny nodded and led them to the safe spot where they could devise a plan.

Meanwhile in London, Belle met with her brother and Castiel in the living room of the Winchester house in their attempt to make Eliza help them save Sam.


	21. Trading with Eliza Winsconsi

"I'm telling you she can help," Beth said.

"Belle's right, but how ... how did we contact her? I don't know her, and holy God and Sam didn't know her ... I don't understand how they got them, "Dean said worriedly.

"I can meet her," continued the oldest of the Winchester siblings, "I can cast the spell for her, and Eliza will speak to you."

"You sure?" Dean asked, " Castiel won't you say anything? I think you'd better stay and take care of Ray."

Dean smiled nervously, noticing the tension in the air.

"Eliza would feel more comfortable near Belle" Castiel said.

"So what are we going to do with Ray?" Dean asked. "Will Amy take care of her along with Andy? I'll talk to Lisa."

"Yes, yes, great idea," Belle agreed, "I just don't know if Amy will want to go with us."

"Betsie is right ... but I also think she wonn't stand with Sam in danger ... " said Castiel "but for now we have to rest and cool our heads."

"I know." Belle stood abruptly. "I'm leaving now, I'm going alone."

"But ..." Dean tried to stop her.

"But nothing," she chided him as if they were children again. "I know how to defend myself, you stay here and do the communication spell don't tell Amelia where I went. If it'd reassure her, let her talk to Eliza. Please, my brother, do as I ask."

"As you wish, my sister," he agreed reluctantly.

Elizabeth nodded and left as quickly as possible.

Amelia appeared with Angela in her lap.

"You're going to talk to Castiel's wife, aren't you?" She asked, "let me try to convince you to ... help us bring Sam back."

"Yes, Amelia," Castiel confirmed.

"Come on, we don't have time to lose," Dean said, rolling up his sleeves and opening a book of spells.

He circled with paint on the floor and inside it drew some symbols. He said a phrase in Enochian and a blue smoke began to rise slowly from the circle.

"Is Eliza Winscomsi listening to me?" Dean asked.

"Yes, who's talking?" Eliza asked.

"Well ... so fast ... I wasn't ex-" started Dean, but was interrupted by an Amy with a not amused face.

"Elizabeth Winscomsi Novak, right? This is Amelia Thompson Winchester."

"Hello Amelia," she said with a look of laughter and the smoke revolted a little, returning to normal soon after.

"Look, Eliza ... I barely know you, but my husband was caught because of you. It breaks my heart to see my daughter asking about her father and I don't know how to say…"- melia's voice was beginning to fail in certain points "you are a mother ... you know how it is, you must know more than I do, mother for the second time and knows how our children are our worlds. I know that no one deserves to hear what I have to say and if I knew you I would hug you after saying that, but it's not just my Sam, but the whole family, too. Mine and especially yours running danger and you, running away as you are, not speaking, makes it all your fault. I'm in danger, my daughter, my Sam mainly, your Castiel, your daughter and this little one who's coming, you and Lisa, Dean, Ben" pause and look at Dean "the matriarch and Patriarch Winchester, ALL , everyone in this family is in danger and it's your fault ... unless you change that. Bring my Sam back ... I'm sorry, Castiel" she finally said and left the room with little Andy hugging her, but sharing the cry as if she understood her mother's despair.

"Amelia" Eliza sniffed the smoke-I'm sorry but giving me means surrendering my son and I can't do that. Maybe if I delivered my son as soon as he was born they would leave me alone but who guarantees it? What if they kill me, and my children and the worst for you, your husband? The problem is that..."

"What?" Amy asked, "have you any idea?

"We don't want to hurt you," Dean said, "we just want to get this situation straight for all of us."

"I ..." Eliza hesitated, "I think I can bargain with them for a way to get it over with. No matter what happens to me, I just want you and my family to be safe. I am the first angelic wife that existed called also rare jewelry. The Pure want the first one because if they destroy the first one they will end up with the rest of the angelic spouses. I will undo my protective charms and let them capture me, and I will be able to negotiate with them. This will be done. I swear to you Dean Winchester."

A drop of blood fell from the smoke and stained the floor.

"No," Castiel murmured.

This was an oath that could not be undone. Eliza really would keep the bargain.


	22. Emily Holmes' news

John tried to focus on everything that was happening. Sherlock and Joan had left, and it seemed as if everything had been their responsibility. Not to mention the disappearance of Samuel that made him too distressed. His children were bred to be hunters and knew how to defend themselves and take good care of themselves. But that didn't mean that John was not worried anymore.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door of his office waking him from his thoughts.

"You can come in," he said.

"I'm sorry." Emily Holmes walked into the room. "I know the situation is difficult with Samuel, but I have news about my father. He sent me a letter so we could keep an eye on Artie even more. It looks like he'll be in danger in the next few days.

"What do you mean?" "John stood alert." "Where's Sherlock's letter?"

"It's here with me," Emily replied. "What I mean is, Mr. and Mrs. Doyle will travel and stay away to visit a sick relative. They thought it best not to take Arthur with them so they asked me and my mother to take care of him."

"Well, I didn't see much of anything," the doctor said, "where is the danger?"

"Let me finish godfather," Emily rephrased, "he was invited to participate in a poetry reciting contest and my mother and I will accompany him. The event will happen on a field near Stonyhurst. I think the murderer behind Arthur can attack him at the event."

"Murderer?" John exclaimed in surprise, "so someone wants to kill a little boy? But why? What did your father find out?"

"I don't know why, but I just know that my father discovered that Artie is on the lookout for a killer named Yancy Calum."

"I'll go with you on the day of the presentation then Emily," he said decisively, "I know Mary can take good care of everything here."

"Thank you Godfather," Emily said and left the Watson's house.


	23. In the hidden place

Back in Skaro, Jenny still harbored her parents and Sherlock in their hiding place.

"So you know what Yancy's next steps are?" The Doctor asked her daughter.

"I don't know, Dad, she's a total mystery, at least she tells her subordinates the mission's objectives." Jenny sighed a little sadly.

"You mean there are other human Daleks here?" Riv asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Jenny said, "I think the only solution to them, however sad and tragic, must be execution."

"No, no, no, no, daughter." The timelady approached her holding her shoulders in a half-embrace "you have hope and use a little of your heart to think. Look at Sherlock imagine if he didn't think with a little of his heart the last time we faced the Daleks? We would be dead, I would lose my family again."

"This is your hunter side speaking louder dear," Riv sat down beside her, understanding. "Your father is right about what she says."

"But what's the other solution?" "The disguised girl said," there's nothing I can do at least for now, but I promise I'll think about that solution."

Sherlock watched the family of timelords remembering his own, mainly because of the Doctor talking about when he saved Molly, Hamish and Emily demonstrating their love for them.

A beep sound caught everyone's attention. Jenny's communicator was beeping. A hologram of blue light in dalek format appeared.

"Cindy Shirley Lux" said the hologram in the usual form of the Daleks "Yancy Calum wants to see you now. Hear a breakthrough on the plane go now."

"I'm going, sir," Jenny said in a cold and very scary way. The hologram fell apart and she returned to normal.

"Stay here," she said worriedly, "please don't follow me, I'll go there and come back to tell you everything I found after we thought of a plan, okay?"

"All right," The Doctor was the first to agree. "Be careful my daughter."

Jenny looked gratefully at them and went.

"I'm not going to stay here waiting when Jenny comes back, we need to take action." The Doctor spoke upset, looking back and forth.

"Oh, don't even think about getting out of here." Riv gripped her shoulders. "No matter how many regenerations you have, you're still stubborn".

"Can you get me some paper and pen?" Sherlock interrupted.

"Modern or Victorian?" The Doctor turned to him relieved to avoid further discussion.

"Victorian," said the bitter detective, "my family is trapped there and don't remember they're from the modern era."

"It's good for them, you know that," she insisted once more.

"Here my friend." Riv took an elegant pen from his waistcoat and tore off a page from his new diary.

On the next page after the start, Riv made a point of marking: I gave this page to the real Sherlock Holmes.

"What will you write if I may ask?" The timelady approached.

"Of course Doctor," the detective ended up smiling, sometimes she looked like a child "a letter to Emily asking how everyone is and reporting the progress of our mission don't worry I'll write like a Victorian gentleman."

Then Sherlock began to write slowly, careful to master the cursive.

"My dear daughter, your father is the one who writes to you. I am still on a mission in the company of Madame Smith and Prof. Williams, our investigations have taken us far from England, but the distance and the longing I feel for you have been rewarded with new information ... ... ...

He paused to think for a moment. Suddenly Sherlock turned around scouring the place quickly with his eyes.

"She slipped, didn't she?" The detective rolled his eyes.

"She caught me off guard," Riv complained. "I went upstairs from the hideout to see if Jenny had any kind of record and when I came back she had left. Argh! I hate her!"

"She'd say" no, you don't" Sherlock pointed out "what we do? Shall we go after her?"

"That's all we have left." Riv threw his arms around him in frustration.

Sherlock put the letter and pen in his famous coat and followed the archaeologist through Skaro.


	24. The show in Stonyhurst

Charles and Mary Doyle were still away when the day of the presentation of their son Arthur arrived. Molly Holmes was there to represent them, along with John Watson and Emily Holmes, to be aware of any possible attack on Arthur Conan Doyle.

"Come, Mrs. Holmes, I'll show you where you can sit" Artie said, pulling Molly right behind him.

They were in a field near the boarding school. Rowed chairs were stowed in front of a stage. Many parents and mothers of students were present just like other students.

John and Emily watched him very attentively when he caught sight of someone very special he knew.

"Benjamin!" John called and the twelve-year-old boy turned to meet him.

"Grandpa!" Ben said happily after hugging him, "it's so good to see you, but don't misunderstand what you're doing here?"

"Well, we're on a special assignment," the doctor replied, "and we came to preside over young Doyle here. He's going to make part of the show today."

"Nice to meet you," Artie said. "I'm Arthur Conan Doyle."

"Benjamin Winchester." Ben shook his hand. "You're mr. Holmes neighbor, isn't it?"

"Yes, it's a shame he didn't come to see me, but that's okay." Artie smiled a little.

Ben didn't have many friends and then took advantage of the presence of his grandfather and his friends and sat with them.

A woman too tidy for a teacher approached them, and at the same instant, Molly raised suspicions about her.

"Good morning Mr. Doyle" the woman spoke to Arthur "are you ready for the presentation? Come with me to join the other students."

"Of course Mrs. Callum" Artie replied smiling and followed.

"There's something wrong with her," Molly told the group as soon as the teacher disappeared.

"I figured she has big ambitions, she's sneaky and fake," Emily declared. "Wow! You have every reason to suspect her mother."

"Ben, do you know this teacher?" John asked his grandson.

"More or less," Ben said, "she doesn't lecture me, but every time I see her she seems to be sneaking around, watching everything, with a way of thinking about a war strategy."

"We cannot leave Arthur alone with her," Molly declared.

"If you want, I can go after her," Ben said.

"Nothing like that, I want you safe from danger and trouble," John warned him, "that's not what your father wants for you."

"Okay, Grandpa." The boy accepted the order, feeling upset.

"For the time being, we'd better stay here and be alert," said Emily. "Callum seems to do nothing until the time of the performance."

John nodded to his goddaughter and left the revolver prepared under his coat. The presentations began normally and the four continued to look around. Then came Artie's turn. He cleared his throat and said in his cute voice:

-I am Arthur Conan Doyle and I study in Stonyhurst's 2nd grade. This poem is my own creation and is called "The doctor and the detective".

 _I woke up early_

 _And down the hallway_

 _I could see two knights_

 _Always together_

 _Always ready_

 _Any crime solved_

 _You might not believe it._

 _That one of them is a doctor_

 _kind and courageous Dr. Watson_

 _one of them is a detective_

 _smart shrewd mr. Holmes_

 _Every day I can see them_

 _From Baker St. Exit_

 _Once again there they will solve a crime_

 _The doctor and the detective_

Artie finished the presentation with a smile. John was flattered and applauded, which other people did as well. Arthur left the stage and then to prof. Callum was in pursuit. Molly followed her instinct and scrambled up in their direction. Calum grabbed Artie's arm brutally, prompting John to run up to them.

"Leave him alone!" Molly said angrily to Callum. "Why are you treating him like this?"

"Get out of the way, terran," Callum said coldly.

Molly ignored her and tried to push her, but that was her worst mistake. Callum pulled a pistol from her elegant coat. She shot Molly, who was hit by a kind of blue laser.

"Mother!" Emily came to her in desperation as people ran scared, trying to escape from the murderous teacher.

John shot her but his effort was in vain. In the blink of an eye, Arthur and Miss. Callum had disappeared without explanation.

"Molly, Molly!" He knelt down beside her. "Molly can you hear me?"

"She's alive godfather," Emily said as she checked before, as she had learned from her parents, "but I cannot tell you what hit her."

"I didn't see it," John was starting to despair, "Ben!"

The boy appeared from his hiding place since the confusion with Arthur had begun.

"I saw and I know what struck Mrs. Holmes Grandpa" Ben told "come with me. Mrs. Holmes can stay in my room."

So John carried Molly into his arms and he and Emily followed Ben to his room in Stonyhurst.


	25. Crazy plans in Skaro

Back in Skaro, the Doctor walked the corridors of the planet's main building, the place that used to be the home of Davros, now dead. There was no sign of Daleks or the army Jenny was part of.

All she wanted was to get out of there with her daughter, her husband, and her friend. It was something she was getting used to again. Have a family. She didn't want to lose them again. And now her old enemies wanted to kill an innocent boy. This she still could not fully understand. What interest did the daleks have in the boy who brought the Sherlock Holmes stories to fame? Then she realized it.

"Doctor," said a Dalek in his usual manner.

"I'm glad you recognize me," she said sarcastically. "Now give me answers. I'll be direct, what do you want with young Doyle?"

"Doyle will be our leader" the dalek replied "he created Sherlock Holmes. He made Holmes a machine and Doyle is a better machine yet, Doyle will take us to conquer death to humans, exterminate, exterminate ..."

"Is it possible that you are so blind like this?" The Doctor turned serious. "Doyle is just a boy named Artie. Completely kind, creative sweet and human. He has nothing to do with you."

"But he will." Doyle is prone to coldness "he will be our leader" the dalek countered in the same tone as always.

"That's what we shall see!" Said the timelady.

To the Doctor's good fortune, Jenny appeared at that moment. She was stunned for a second but soon managed to think of a plan to save her father.

"Sir, I detected the intruder," Jenny said in her voice of Cindy Shirley Lux "permission to take her captive."

"Permission granted," replied the dalek as they went out of their way.

"What are you doing here? I told you to wait for me to come back!" Jenny said irritably.

"I wouldn't stand there waiting for news, and now we know what they want with Artie," the Doctor replied in her lively tone.

The Doctor smiled and started, but changed her expression and thought again.

"I have a theory ..." she confessed standing in front of Jenny "can you take me, daughter?" After seeing the confused face of Jenny she smiled "I have to get inside the Dalek base somehow."

Halfway there, Riv and Sherlock paused to receive a message from Jenny, saying that she had found the Doctor. They bumped into the dalek base.

"Excuse me, but I cannot do it for my family at risk." The doctor tried to let them out, who had been unwillingly arrested.

After saying that nothing happened, the Doctor continued where she was "I'm not going to leave here ... I need to get in there."

"We came here to rescue you," said Sherlock indignantly and impatiently, "taking risks and all with a plan hurriedly arranged so that you would not come with us? I'm tired, Doctor."

"Mr. Holmes calm down please" Riv asked-let me deal with my wife's stubbornness since I am an expert at it.

"I may have run away but it was worth it" she defended herself proudly "I know why the Daleks want Artie. Apparently they think he would be their creator."

"What? Literally? I need you to develop this better." The detective turned to her still irritated.

"We somehow interfere with Arthur's fate," the Doctor said more calmly, "he's going to be a writer who tells of your adventures in the 19th and 20th century just because we were brought back to his time."

"Can these stupid cyborgs even turn a child into a Dalek?" Sherlock asked.

"I'm afraid so." Riv answered the question. "I've seen that in my adventures."

"Okay, if we want to stop this we have to do something" the detective got serious, his mind starting to work furiously "can you get in touch with Jenny? Tell her to bring us firewood, fuel, water, a pot and vegetables. Let's cook."

"But for what, ah," said Doctor, "we are going to cook my friend!"

"I know what food would taste amazing right now but we should get out of here first, don't you think?" Riv said.

"It's part of the plan, my love," said the timelady excitedly, "wait and watch!"


	26. News in Stonyhurst

Molly Holmes woke up dazed wondering where she was.

-John ...- she murmured and her eyes narrowed remembering what happened- Arthur ?! We have to go after him ...

"No, no, Molly, I know you're worried, but you have to recover first," the doctor said.

"You were hit by a Skaro laser Mrs. Holmes" Ben explained "it would degenerate yout organs but some Terran food will stimulate their functioning and expels the effects."

"Good God, Benjamin," John exclaimed in surprise, "you've been hunting aliens around here?"

"No Grandpa," Ben replied, "I just read some books, okay" Since I cannot be a hunter I have become a man of letters in training."

"That is very good and reassuring and helpful," his grandfather smiled, "your father will be unconcerned now."

"Yes, yes." The boy smiled back.

"Where's Emily?" Molly searched the room for her daughter.

"She left," Ben advised, "it looks like a telegram from Mr. Holmes got here and was addressed to her."

"How is that possible?" Molly was surprised at the whole situation.

"They may have used an alien spell or technology to find Miss. Holmes, "Ben explained again.

"Sherlock ... does he find out anything about Arthur?" Mrs. Holmes tried to deduce "will the telegram belong to him?"

"I cannot imagine Molly, but I hope it's from him," John answered.

To calm their concern, Emily appeared in the room with the telegram.

"Mother, I'm so glad you're better." The girl sat on the bed next to Molly. "I got a telegram from Father.

 _"Emily Holmes,_

 _Gather the family and await our return on Baker St._

 _We hope to return soon with A. C. D._

 _S. H. "_

"They're with Arthur," Emily announced after reading, "and wants us to go home. Godfather, my mother is not quite well enough to go, is she?"

"No," John said with concern in his voice, "I recommend more rest for sure."

"It's okay with me to stay here," Ben told his visitors, "I'll tell the director."

Dr. Watson thought it best to prescribe Molly a good soup, remembering the last time they had dealt with daleks.


	27. The Soup's Confusion

Back at the daleks' planet, Sherlock prepared a soup that cooked in the heat of a bonfire made in the corner of his cell. Meanwhile the detective finished writing the letter to Emily.

"Could you send it to Emily, Doctor?" "He asked the timelady." "Is there any way to send the sonic key to her?"

"There's a way." She stood up and scanned the letter with the key "a version of the letter should appear in the Holmes mailings in the Victorian era."

"What do you want with the soup, Mr. Holmes? "Riv approached him asking.

"Some time ago, we discovered that an organic soup is capable of preventing a human being from becoming a dalek" said Sherlock." "It may not fully reverse the effect, but give us some time, at least it will make our enemies confused."

"And how do you intend to get the soldiers to take the soup?" The Doctor said, trying to help.

"To pour over on them when they have assembled." The detective shrugged.

"Wow, seriously?" The timelady grimaced. "Are you sure-"

Before they fought, one of the Dalek soldiers appeared in the cell door.

"Follow me prisoners now," said the soldier robotically.

Riv looked at the Doctor as if to say _"follow Sherlock's plan, it's the best option we have."_

They held the pot discreetly behind Sherlock who took the lead.

The three of them left the cell and quickly Riv poured some of the water from the pan into the escorting soldier. He screwed up and fainted tremendously.

River, Sherlock and the Doctor ran out.

"That's our chance," Sherlock turned to the couple. "Let's save Arthur."

As they left the dungeon and climbed a ladder their escape plan seemed to fail for a moment as they were surrounded again by more Daleks. The group was startled for a moment.

"Who wants soup?" Shouted the Doctor pouring soup over everything.

"Mr. Holmes!" Arthur Conan Doyle's childish voice interrupted the mess.

Sherlock's watchful glance noticed the threatening daleks around the boy.

"There are despicable prisoners," one of the Daleks said. "Nothing will stop Doyle from being our leader, the procedure has begun."

"Artie!" Sherlock ran to him. It was almost as if he saw Hamish there "be calm, trust us, it's going to be all right."

"Get rid of the human," said the nearest Dalek, referring to Holmes.

"You're such jerks." Sherlock stood up and stood in front of everyone about to make a speech. "I've been studying you. You emerged from the war, Davros thought it better to destroy his own people than to find a peaceful solution."

Sherlock kept distracting them with his knowledge of them and the nanotechnology cloud ... brilliant, don't you think? He also talked about how Artie wrote it, thus becoming its creator and master. This made them so distracted by analyzing Sherlock and Arthur that he didn't even notice thw Doctor leaving the scene. Not even Mel.

"Hello, sweetie," Mel said, coming to the Doctor's side, startling her, which made the timelady step on the archaeologist's foot ... unintentionally, but he didn't shriek just tightened his lips to control the pain and the wound that would probably stay in the foot , only coming back to talk after he got rid of her foot "it hurt ... what are you doing?" he whispered, getting the message this time.

The Doctor sighed, she was trying to open a ventilation tube with the aid of her sonic key and well ... a staple! When she finally succeeded, she hit the metal plate that prevented access to the tubes to put Riv on the floor.

"Bollocks ... I know it's going to sound strange, but it bends."

Mel finished putting the plate on the floor with as much silence as possible and did as his wife asked. If he lowered and she climbed on his shoulders, as soon as she did this the greater he got up, because now he had understood what she was going to do.

As soon as she was inside the tube he passed the Pan which was still more than half prepared. The Doctor picked it up and climbed a little in the tube, balancing the pan and then crawled all the way to a fire irrigation system ... okay it seemed silly to have it there, but anything is better than the fire right? After all done she came back the way she had done, of course she had to temporarily stop killer fans with her sonic screwdriver, but otherwise it was even ... stimulating.

When she returned Mel was already in a little battle alongside Sherlock and Arthur ... it seems the distraction was over after all.

The Doctor, however, walked as if nothing had happened, which left all unbelievers.

"Hey you! Everyone listened to me" it didn't help much until she got a radio that Riv always "kept" (he left it showing more than baboon butt) and used a sonic key on the antenna producing an unpleasant noise in the ears and electric part that made all the daleks and human-daleks enter into a deep agony and in the process, stopping.

"Great ... now you can hear me. I know that in this body I am not tall, but I want you to hear me" she said using what was left of the Mel's radio to raise her voice at an audible frequency for both humans and daleks. Yes ... the Doctor had a plan

"Once upon a war ... one that must have been very old considering the instruments used at the time. Me and my TARDIS flew there and guess who I found? Can you at least "kick"? Oh wait ... you don't have legs. But this is not the case ... or is it? Anyway I was there and I met your daddy, Davros ... the same age as Arthur ... or a little older. I saved him. I can't remember why, but I saved you and you think ... if you went back in time and found a child needing help between life and death, you'd ask "what's your name" and he'd say "Adolf Hitler" as reacted? A bunch of useless metal salt shakers? Exterminated?"

"There was a wave of "extermination" in the room, but at the threat of the Doctor reproducing that audio again, they were silent and the timelady continued "that's what I did ... I saved him! I saved him ... and I had plenty of time to think why, but I always think it was a bit selfish, but necessary ... I wanted to save someone" instantly the Doctor had a severe headache and squeezed her eyes and continued "Do you know what I mean? Oh come on ... this even you know. The big answer is because I AM THE DOCTOR AND I SAVE PEOPLE" Said that, Sherlock who had already picked up some straw in the cell burned them and threw them on the ground to trigger a trap he had made with the Doctor and ... They were surprised or not with Arthur, the boy was a genius, which is not surprising ... after all the Daleks need geniuses. The fire soon spread by detonating a few stinks and stink bombs and still making enough smoke and heat to trigger the fire system making everyone soaked with organic anti Dalek cloud soup.

River, Doctor, Sherlock and Arthur rushed out. The boy was so disoriented that he had to have been carried by the detective at some point until they reached the TARDIS.


	28. From creature to creator

"Is everybody here?" The Doctor asked, turning on the TARDIS controls.

"Jenny, we're running away," Riv warned the communicator. "I suggest you do the same, my dear."

"I'm already on the flight route," the young woman replied. "Good luck to you."

The Doctor frowned. Jenny was doing everything but fleeing so why would she say she is?

"Jenny ... what's going on ... really?"

-Well ... ab 429-O-674" She told the Doctor that she put the coordinates on Tardis

"What's going on?" Riv asked the Doctor.

"Guess what?... she's just being YOUR daughter." The timelady ran and opened the door to Tardis, which was on the side of a building in Skaro.

"Hey daddy!" Jenny jumped stylishly into the TARDIS and nodded.

"It's time to come with us, don't you think?" Doctor looked at her, not so angry.

"I'm sorry, but I wanted to see you again." Jenny shrugged.

Sherlock and Arthur watched as the family organized, sitting side by side in a corner of the command room.

"What is this place Mr. Holmes?" The boy asked.

"It's my home," the Doctor intruded in her usual way, "and my incredible carriage."

The Tardis made a noise, scaring the boy, which made the Doctor laugh.

"Impressive," Artie said, "but the metal monsters were gone too. I didn't understand what they wanted to do with me. I was taken from school and suddenly I was here."

"Well ..." Sherlock sighed to organize his thoughts. "You really like my investigations, don't you?"

The Doctor sighed and snapped her lips.

"Well ... I think this is conversation between ... father and son." She puffed her cheeks uncomfortably and walked away from him muttering "good luck" to Sherlock.

"Yeah, I like it a lot. I think a Study in Scarlet is brilliant and Sign of the Four is kind of silly at times, but that's Dr. Watson's fault. Don't tell him that. I always read on the Strand."

"I can gather that you know me very well," Sherlock went on, "and so the metal monsters took you. They call themselves daleks. Some time ago they wanted me to be their leader."

"And if it was not Dr. Watson who wrote them and if I didn't exist or was just his" imaginary friend "?

Sherlock said that uncomfortably with a knot in his chest. Talking it out loud made everything more ... real.

"But why?" Arthur was confused. "Is that what they wanted with me?" They choose me as their leader? How?"

"Apparently they judge which humans are so cold and insensitive to the point of being considered machines," the elder replied, "they thought I was."

"But I'm not like that." The boy became desperate. "I'm sure I'm human."

"Of course you are, Arthur" Sherlock looked into his eyes, emphasizing every word "for you know me too much and think I'm insensitive, they think you're too."

"Ah," Arthur sighed thoughtfully, "I'm not like that."

"Many people read your stories ... why me?" The boy asked confused.

"Yes" Sherlock gave him a sad smile "you'll write stories about me and the Daleks thought you created me because of it."

"I what?" Confusion took over the boy's face "no, what do you mean? You already exist ... how do you know I'm going to write your stories?"

"It's much more complicated than you think," the detective sighed, "but no matter what, write my stories if you want, don't feel obligated."

"I'll go then," Arthur decided, sounding much more relieved, "I'm going to write the adventures of my very clever neighbor and his best doctor friend and very brave. Exactly as I remember you, the way I read it on Strand and the way I know you are."

"Thank you, Arthur." Sherlock smiled. "You honor me very much."

"You're welcome Mr. Holmes" Arthur smiled back.

Soon Sherlock managed to send a telegram to Emily through the TARDIS, warning that all was well and that soon they would return home.


	29. Elizabeth's visit

The Doctor's old TARDIS landed in front of 221b Baker St. Victorian. Now it was strange for Sherlock to look around and think it was his home. It was and was not in a way.

Molly? "He called as he entered, as he always did.

No one answered. "Where can they be?" Thought Sherlock until he remembered something.

"Where did TARDIS send the telegram?" He asked the Doctor.

"There's Arthur's boarding school in Stonyhurst," said the timelady.

"Let's wait until they arrive," said Prof. Williams "they were on a mission to protect Arthur, weren't they? They should still be there."

"Probably." Sherlock sat up in his chair with regret. "Is it weird that I want to go home?"

"We're not the right people to answer that, but-" the Doctor said thoughtfully, "but I don't think so."

Sherlock only made an instigated expression in response.

In the house of the Winchesters, mother and children decided to go after Samuel even before Eliza showed signs of life.

For three weeks they tried to track down Samuel by using spells and amulets trying to find him, but all was in vain. Amelia had a downcast appearance, but she did her best to help in the searches by searching through books and scrolls for ways to find her husband.

On a night when everyone was already tired from looking and retired to sleep, Elizabeth decided to act on her own in a desperate manner.

She put on her hood and sneaked out of the house. There was a place in London that she had not yet tried to seek information about her brother's whereabouts.

He walked in the dead of night until he found the place in a distant and remote neighborhood. There was a five-story red building. You could see the glow of the fireplaces of the apartments and the smoke of the chimneys.

Belle entered without any problem and then noticed the mess of the place, occasionally stooping down to dodge the clothes hanging on the clothesline in the hall. She knocked on the door of the apartment she was looking for. They opened the door a little and soon she demanded it.

"I came to see Rahab."

There was tension in the whole apartment.

"Come in, Miss. Winchester" a young man opened the door for her.

"Thanks, Howard." She thanked him in.

"Ms. Winchester" a girl in simple yet tidy clothes attended to her "I'm sorry for the honesty, but I was not expecting your visit."

"Rahab," Belle said, "we're desperate because of my brother Samuel. He was taken away by the Pure. Any idea where he might be?"

"I have a clue," Rahab hesitated. "But I confess that I fear for myself and ... my family. I am very fond of the Winchesters and know that I would do my best half-way to help you."

"You didn't do anything wrong, my friend." Elizabeth took her hands. "I swear to protect you always, but please tell me something."

"I heard they have a warehouse," Rahab sighed, "sealed by enochian words, if you can unlock them, you may come in, and your brother is probably there."

"Thank you so much." Belle hugged her. "You helped me a lot and I promise to give you back. Send my regards to Mr. Rabley."

"It was my pleasure," Rahab smiled. "My husband knows your brother and will approve of my help."

"Goodbye, Mrs. Rabley," Ms. Winchester said "Howard."

So Belle left the building as fast as she could, already beginning to devise a plan to rescue her little brother.


	30. Samuel's rescue

When Belle reached the first lighter street she was startled and stopped walking when she saw her mother in front of her.

"Mother!" The girl gasped.

"Why didn1t you tell me you had a friend who knew the whereabouts of the Pure?" Mary was delicate but firm "and why did you leave without telling us?'

"I didn't want to put you in danger," Elizabeth replied as if she were a little girl again. "I'm sorry, Mother."

"But what's your plan?" Mary asked, knowing her daughter. "Let's save Sam now."

"But what about Dean?" Belle remembered her other brother.

"He's going to stay with Lisa and Amelia" Mary said, "apparently the deposit is in Stratford. We have to go now, we don't have time to lose."

Another meeting awaited Belle that night. When mother and daughter found the place, Castiel waited for them nearby.

"I came as Mrs. Winchester asked me," the angel replied.

Belle watched him as she didn't expect to find him there.

He bent down and touched the sigils and managed to undo its protection. The trio entered the apparently empty warehouse.

They entered, armed and as carefully as possible, observing every possible imminent danger. There were several messy objects upstairs.

A human silhouette sitting on a chair in the distance was seen by the trio. Mary and Belle ran after him, they recognized the man they knew so well.

"Sammy." His mother hugged him while he was unconscious.

Samuel opened his eyes slowly.

"Mother ..." he said as excitedly as the first time he saw her.

The young man looked dejected and tired as if he'd been feeding badly for several days, which was not so far from the truth.

"Did you come to rescue me?" Sam asked "We have to go just before Lemuel returns."

"That will not be a problem, my friend." Castiel touched his shoulder and suddenly he and the Winchester accompanying him appeared in the living room of their house.

There was no one in the house apparently.

"Amelia ... Angela ..." Sam asked for their presence.

"I'll call them," Belle offered.

"You're not going anywhere," Mary chided him. "You need to feed and rest."

"Sure, Mama," he smiled, "but there are things I need to tell you, plans of the Pure ..."

"Not now" his mother asked "try to rest, my love please."

Amelia came running up the stairs with Andy in her lap, being careful not to knock her down.

"Sam" she hugged him without holding back the tears "how I missed you…"

"Don't cry, Amy, I'm already here," Sam said, still holding her tight.

"Dad!" Andy muttered, making her parents pay her attention.

"My sweetheart." Sam kissed her cheek and hugged her. "I never want to be apart from you again."

"Sammy!" Dean came to meet him and the brothers hugged each other.

"I'm sorry we didn't rescue you earlier," the elder said.

"I'm fine brother," Sam smiled. "I survived everything."

Mary ended up preparing an old soup that John learned to do in Army times. Belle and the boys loved it and also learned how to prepare it.

Samuel ate and gave Angela a little bit from his plate. Meanwhile, he summed up in his mind precious clues that had gathered in his captivity.


	31. Sir Arthur Conan Doyle

At Baker St, Arthur, Emily, Molly, Ben and John came down from Stonyhurst. Sherlock opened the door before they knock it, what frightened John.

"How did you know it was us?" The doctor asked.

"Deductions!" Sherlock shrugged. "I know your footsteps very well, the noise that stepping makes, the time it takes from one sound to the other ..."

"And he was anxious to see us," his wife said.

"Of course," he smiled at her as they entered.

"Where's Hamish Molly?" He asked.

"He stayed with my daughters-in-law," John answered. "He didn't want to part from Rachel."

"Wait, Molly" Sherlock noticed something different about her "you got hurt! What happened?"

"It's a long story and don1t worry, I'm already fine," she smiled.

"Dr. Watson" Artie said interrupting the adults "I'm sorry I got lost from you in boarding school. Now I understand why I was kidnapped."

"There's no need to apologize, Arthur" John gave you a hug "you were in danger, and now it's everything okay."

"My dear Watson" Sherlock called him "we have a very important mission to accomplish now."

"All right, Holmes." John was surprised.

So were the rest of the people watching him.

"Molly, Emily," the detective addressed them, "pay a visit to the Winchester. Tell them to come here."

"What are you thinking, Mr. Holmes?" The Doctor was suspicious of his plans.

"Exactly on that," he countered proudly, for he would finally have his "revenge" soon "don't worry, I'll be careful."

"Well, Artie!" He turned to the smiling little boy, "I and Dr. Watson are going to tell you all the investigative adventures you want to know."

"Really Mr. Holmes?" The boy started to get as excited as Sherlock war.

"Tell them to the world when you're older," Sherlock said with a twinkle in his eyes, "use your name to take our name away."

"Sherlock ..." John said thoughtfully, "what's all this?"

"One day you'll understand my friend." He gave one of his winks.

"Does that mean you're leaving? Will people remember you? "Artie asked, connecting things.

"Technically, Artie ... I never exist. It's like ... " Sherlock began, but was interrupted by an Artie with his eyes shining.

"Like I was your father," said the boy, running to embrace his creature as they all stared at each other.

"Let's not be like this," Sherlock tried to control his emotions, "as long as you remember me I'll always be with you."

"I really like to remember when we first met." John realized his friend's sadness and tried to change the subject. "Remember that?"

"But of course," Sherlock began.

Little Arthur Conan Doyle then set out to write down in complicated schemes all the important parts that Holmes and Watson told of the stories he already knew so well.

While the three of them were in the 221b living room, Sherlock and John in their respective armchairs and Artie in the client's chair, John's family was slowly arriving.

Then the stories ceased and the bell rang. Molly went to answer.

"Mrs. Holmes" Mary Doyle greeted her with a smile "I came to get Arthur."

"Of course," Molly said, "I'll get him. Artie!"

"Well, that sounds like the end," Sherlock sighed.

"Bees in Sussex, right?" Artie smiled.

"That's right." Sherlock hugged him as John wondered what the boy said. "Good-bye, Arthur Conan Doyle."

"Good-bye, Mr. Holmes" Artie said and went to hug John "good-bye Dr. Watson."

"Until the next adventure." The doctor nodded at him.

Arthur took his mother's hand and waved it to 221b again and went home full of plans and stories to tell.


	32. Coming back to home

"Well, my dear Holmes," the Doctor patted his shoulder, "we seem to have fulfilled our mission."

"But what are you talking about?" John got up already nervous for being too confused.

"That's right Doctor," Sherlock said in his tone of revenge, "explain to all of us what's going on!.

"Wait, I have a better idea." Williams put himself in front of everyone "hold your hands everyone now!"

So they all did to it and that made Joan a little annoyed. River adjusted the vortex manipulator and a blue ray struck all but Doctor and Sherlock.

After the light went out, there were many groans from the headache.

"To the TARDIS!" The Doctor exclaimed like a madwoman, "Alons-y!"

It took a while for everyone to recover from the headache, but everyone had come back to remember who they were and that they belonged to the 21st century. Still, they remembered what had happened in the Victorian era, but no one even Doctor knew to explain how they had gotten there.

The TARDIS made its way back to modern London when Castiel and Belle talked about something that still worried them.

"Sam said the Pure intend to start a general killing of angelic families," she said, "they want to negotiate allies with their second son to reach more families."

"That's my fault," he moaned, "I shouldn't have agreed to have a family."

"Never say that again," Belle chided him, "having a family was a gift from your Father. He saw your feelings and created a much greater purpose from that. And it isn't the first time that we have had difficulties. We're getting out of this."

"How are we going to protect everyone?" He said regretfully.

"Somehow," she said intrepidly "even in the most desperate way. But I promise I'll protect them."

"First stop: home of the Holmes!" The Doctor announced what interrupted her granddaughter's conversation.

"Well, I guess that's it." Sherlock took one look at everyone "until the next time, Watsons."

He and Molly Emily and Hamish left the TARDIS and spotted their old home. In the streets were buses, taxis and modern people to his relief.

"I thought you wouldn't come back," Mrs. Hudson came out of the building.

"Mrs. Hudson tell me what happened, please. I don't remember" Sherlock asked honestly, but to her it sounded like mockery.

"Oh your naughty boy, you let me in the park all afternoon," the landlady complained.

"Well, there was a setback," he explained mysteriously, "we're going to have to reschedule the WH meeting."

"How about we move in for Christmas?" Molly suggested, "it's so close."

"That's cool, mom!" Hemish approved.

"I liked it too," Emily said.

"Just don't prank me, do you understand?" Mrs. Hudson yelled from the hallway as they entered.

Sherlock just laughed. It was a relief to come home after entrusting his story to a brilliant boy.


	33. Eliza's Revelation

Nothing in Portland had been completely resolved. Well, just the question of the Victorian era. But a tension that rose in the air was perceived by all.

That's when the whole Winchester family realized there was a stranger in their house.

Their hands flew to the weapons they carried.

Sam recognized the man. Lemuel, one of the leaders of the Pure.

The angel gave a crooked smile and snapped his fingers. Sam found himself trapped again in his own house.

"Did you think he was going to escape?" The angel said. "I would chase Rare Jewel and her allies to the ends of the ages. Oh, and this time I'm not alone."

Everyone was in complete silence. The Naziangels had invaded the place and Sam was on the couch with his hands and feet tied.

"We know Eliza is here and we will not go out without her," said the leader sitting next to Sam as his attendants searched the whole house.

"You're not going to break into my house like that," Mary said.

"They're all here," came a voice out of nowhere.

They were supreme to see a female figure go where the angels were, it was Eliza. She had huge sunglasses that kept it everyone from recognizing her. She had a very high bun, red lipstick and left her tattoo to show, her biggest prize.

"Now let them go," she said in a serious voice.

Her voice seemed to be strong, it was a voice that made the whole room calm down and hear it. She wore loose clothing and gave an air of lightness and strength.

"They blew it with blood," she sighed and we can feel her tone falter, Ray who was holding hands with Castiel, ran and hugged his legs.

"I, Elizabeth," she took off her glasses revealing only to the angels, "I am the Rare Jewel." They took her and turned her to the whole family, and put a knife in her throat as another angel took Ray. You already have what you want, I am ... "She was going to speak when bright lights appeared and materialized.

"I'm Eliza," Mark said, offering himself to get caught.

"No, I am Eliza," said another angel's wife, and another and another and another until ...

"I AM ELIZA," Sam shouted.

"I'm Eliza," Amy said.

"I'm Eliza," Lisa said.

"I'm Eliza! Castiel, Mary, and suddenly everyone in the room shouted "I'm Eliza, I'm Eliza."

The ground began to shake and a white light blinded everyone and the Naziangels began to scream and they released Belle and Ray who ran into her mother's arms and the angels continued to scream and revealed themselves. A dalek visor appeared on their foreheads.

"I am Eliza, I am Eliza," they continued to chant and more and more lights materialized, and now they had angels also who were married or only against the Nazis.

"I am Eliza, I am Eliza!" now they were all holding hands and the Dalek angels exploded into millions of pieces, leaving only one.

"Do you think you know what Eliza means? Smear our blood? To dishonor our species? Who are you, Elizabeth Winchester?"

"I'm a survivor, I'm Eliza!" She flaunted her fingers and he exploded dirtying what was clean.

Skaro also felt the strength of Eliza and they began to collapse, because Eliza was much more than a person, was an idea. The idea of revolution, freedom, justice, equality and a new beginning for everyone all because ... I AM ELIZA.

* * *

 **a/n: So folks, the big mystery is solved. What you guys thought about the revelation?**


	34. Forgiveness

Thus the Winchester and the Angelic Spouses won their battle against the Nazi angels, but there was still something to be worked out.

"So Belle ..." Dean said recovering from the moment. "You were Eliza all this time? Why didn't you tell us ?!"

"Please be calm," she begged for mercy, "I know you two very well. I saw you grow and I know what you would do if I told you."

"When did it begin?" Dean advanced to Castiel.

"Easy Dean" Sam tried to control him !listen to their side first, they had their reasons."

"Dean Campbell Winchester! Let go of your brother-in-law now" Belle said sitting down, which caught everyone's attention.

"Calm down, look what you're doing! Remember Belle is Eliza that means ..."

"You're pregnant!" Dean put his hands on his head in despair.

"And Ray is our niece too," Sam finished.

"Great Captain Obvious you just won a obvious prize ... now I'll see if everyone is well and recovered from the shock and don't you dare follow me" Said Eliza heading towards the kitchen where they were all gathered going near to Lisa .

"Lisa, are you okay?" Her husband was the first to come.

"I'm ... it was just nausea," she said, seeing as she had dropped things in her hand. "It seems like little Dean or little Rosemary is going to have a little friend to play with"

"No ..." Dean sat on the couch as if his head was going to explode. "Mrs. Elizabeth Winchester sit here and tells me this story of you and Castiel right now."

"Are not you going to celebrate for your wife being pregnant?" His best friend tried.

"Don't think of running away from it," the middle Winchester ordered.

"Dean" Belle approached him and spoke as when they were children "me and Castiel approached each other after the time we first met. I was in shock when I realized I was in love with an angel. I know it was forbidden. But then the Lord allowed it. We married with His permission and we had a daughter. Ray. I didn't want to tell you guys because I thought you wouldn't approve, that you would do everything to separate us, out of weary or that I wouldn't be persecuted like we were now. But the situation became so unstable that I had to reveal it. And here we are. Forgive me, my brothers."

"Forgive me? God, sis, this heavenly life doesn1t suit you, but we apologize to you for one condition" Dean said.

"Really?" Belle was much calmer now "which?"

"If your son is a boy you're going to give my name to him," Dean offered with a smile.

"We actually planned that," Castiel confessed.

"Dean Robert indeed," she completed, "great men in my life."

"Belle" Sam called her "I forgive you, but I'm not upset with you, I understand your reasons and if you told us sooner I would accept it without problems."

"I know Sammy," she hugged him, "thank you."

"So," Ray said as she approached, "can I call you mother?"

"Of course my daughter ... just come." Belle took her daughter in her lap.

"That's wonderful," said the contemplative Doctor grateful to have her whole family together without further secrecy, "and Dean, get ready."

"Calm down." He held up his hands "nobody is certain of anything".

"Oh, but I'm pretty sure," Lisa laughed. "Are you scared?"

"Yeah ... a little," he admitted, "but I'll do my best to take care of our son."

"Our daughter," his wife smiled.

"And it seems like this family keeps growing," Doctor commented.

"And you're happy and relieved by that," Riv completed, "you have people to go back to."

"You're quite right," the timelady had to agree.

They kissed, sealing that moment in one last gesture.


	35. Christmas at Baker Street

Two weeks later, John and Sherlock being the patriarchs of their respective families remarked to the Holmes and Winchester Annual Meeting. The competitions between the two families were the traditional run of the bag, the egg, tug of war, take out candy from the plate of flour with the mouth, charades, run balloons and of course the crime simulations elaborated by Mary and Molly. The Winchester won by a minimal difference. Sam hit a riddle that involved an aspect that the Men de Letters studied, which guaranteed the victory of his family.

3 days later, Christmas day arrived. Molly managed once again making the entire W family fit into their little apartment.

Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson attended the party as they did every year. The inspector was impressed by the large family John had built.

"I wanted to say some personal words," Sherlock announced to everyone.

"Are you sure my friend?" John teased like the old friends they were "careful with your words."

"Just listen to me and see how much I've improved my friend," the detective replied, determinedly. "A lot of people say I've always had a dangerous life and they were surprised when I built my family. For me it was impossible but it came true. And I was very happy with this impossible. And then I saw things unimaginable, impossible, that I never thought to live. But I am grateful to have lived through those things. Strange as they may have been, they brought my best friend back. In addition to other friends. In the end it's good to have you all here. Merry Christmas Watsons! Merry Christmas, everyone!"

Everyone exchanged their wishes for happy holidays. Not far from London itself, the Doctor found someone she didn't expect to meet so soon.

"Missy?" She said in surprise, "so you sent the help message? What you want with me?!"

"Clarifying some things, my old friend." Missy smiled dangerously. "I know you've just returned from an unplanned trip. Well, it was me who took you there."

"What? But how? For what? The other timelady was startled.

"That little son-in-law of mine who arranged a child's quarrel with that ..." said Missy, "let's see ... your son-in-law's best friend."

"Moriarty!" The Doctor understood "he wanted you to get rid of Sherlock and you sent us to another dimension to make it happen?"

"That's it!" The other one hummed, "but you came back, right? I have tried to keep you there and safe, but you cannot have everything you want."

"How is Moriarty your son-in-law?" The Doctor ignored the last part.

"Oh he married my daughter Irene Adler" Missy spoke as if it were obvious "ah but I cannot be late, I have other things to do, I just came to give a message as your friend."

"Tell me" she said, as if talking to a stubborn child.

"Tell Sherlock not to get in the way of Jim" Missy made a face of pity "that's why they started their fight in the first place. As long as Sherlock doesn't get in his way, his wife and children and his family, my friend, will be safe. But if Sherlock fails" she giggled "I don't blame myself for what's going to happen."

"It would be impossible to prevent Sherlock from fighting Moriarty if necessary," the Doctor said regretfully.

"Thera are impossible that make you happy, isn't it?" Missy laughed again. "I heard his speech. I hope he uses his own advice."

"I'll try to do this," Doctor promised.

"Good-bye my friend." Missy suddenly disappeared, teleporting herself elsewhere.

The Doctor then went back to the Christmas party and watched them all with a thoughtful look.

"Is everything okay?" Riv approached her.

"Of course I just," she tried to disguise, "I remembered a gift Molly asked me to give you."

"Really?" He looked at her suspiciously.

The Doctor passed him a sheet of paper.

"That's the present," she explained "a sheet of her notepad. Which she uses to annotate when accompanying Sherlock in their cases. She said it's to make up for the sheet you lent him when he wrote that letter to Emily."

"Is it serious?" He raised an eyebrow "I didn't even remember it except for the sheet on the board there. Somehow Emily managed to keep the letter and wanted to frame it on the wall."

They both looked at the letter in a picture on the wall of the room.

"What's bothering you?" "Riv knew her well and realized her state of mind.

"Nothing, I'm just watching our family and our friends," The Doctor smiled. "We survived again."

"As we always do my sweetie." Riv kissed her temple with redundant sweetness.

Mary smiled at her parents.

And snow was falling in modern London, fogging the windows of 221b, a place of stories and families.

 **THE END**

* * *

 _ **A/N: So folks, this is the end... for now. This universe is really complexed and full of characters, arcs and subplots. If you want explore and know more about the Secrets Beetween Dimensions universe, follow us on sed-segredosentredimensoes . tumblr . com**_

 _ **The games mentioned in the beggining of the chapter are typical brazilian competition games.**_

 _ **The next arc I will post happened before the two SBD stories I've already posted so stay tune.**_

 _ **One more time, thank you for reading!**_


End file.
